Negócios Rebeldes (Rebellious Business by Lutralutra in Portuguese)
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Após bancar a filha obediente por vinte e um anos sem resultados, Sarada Uchiha decide se vingar de seu pai distante e viciado em trabalho, namorando o filho de seu pior inimigo. Não termina muito bem do jeito que ela imaginava. BoruSara UA. **Tradução**
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. _Rebellious Business_ pertence à Lutralutra (id:1318812). Eu só possuo a tradução/adaptação da história.

 _Dear, thank you so much for letting me translate your beautiful story, you are amazing!_

* * *

Negócios Rebeldes

Capítulo 1

* * *

Sarada Uchiha olhou para o certificado elegantemente emoldurado, destacando-a como a estudante com a maior média de notas do seu ano, sentindo-se amarga e derrotada. As paredes de seu quarto eram decoradas com vários prêmios similares, mas ela não iria se incomodar em colocar esse também. Na verdade, talvez ela tirasse todos os outros. Todos eles provaram-se inúteis, de qualquer maneira.

Não que ela não valorizasse boas notas ou não tivesse orgulho de sua habilidade de consegui-las — ela tinha. Mas ela reconheceu que, praticamente, não havia necessidade real de estar sempre no topo da turma para cada tarefa. Nenhuma necessidade, a não ser que você estivesse tentando impressionar seu pai. Seu pai que por acaso era Sasuke Uchiha: rico e poderoso líder da Corporação Uchiha, brilhante e feroz homem de negócios, notoriamente intimidador e oficialmente impossível de impressionar.

Depois de vinte e um anos, era hora para ela cair na real: Sua estratégia de ser a filha perfeita para ganhar atenção e respeito de seu ilustre pai havia falhado espetacularmente, possivelmente até saído pela culatra. Depois de todos os seus prêmios acadêmicos, suas realizações extracurriculares e sua submissão, ele estava tão distante como sempre: Ainda saindo em longas viagens de negócios que significava que ela não o veria ou ouviria por meses, ainda frio e calado nas ocasiões onde ela o via, ainda se limitando a raros e empolados elogios que eram geralmente tirados dele pelas meticulosas e descaradas perguntas da mãe de Sarada. Nenhum nível de perfeição era o suficiente para Sasuke Uchiha, aparentemente.

Era isso, ou ele simplesmente ficou tão acostumado a ela fazendo o que ele quisesse, independentemente de como ele a tratou, que ele não via razão para lhe dar qualquer tipo de reconhecimento. Na verdade, era nessa última explicação que ela estava apostando, porque apesar de tudo, ela não estava completamente pronta para desistir inteiramente. Mesmo se ela não fosse a Uchiha ideal que seu pai quisesse, ela definitivamente ainda era uma Uchiha, e Uchihas não eram desistentes. Não — o que ela precisava era de uma nova abordagem.

Até agora, ela havia logicamente resolvido sobre isso: se ser perfeita e obediente não estava funcionando, então talvez fosse hora de ser _im_ perfeita e _des_ obediente.

A questão era, como? Rebeldia não vem naturalmente após tantos anos de submissão. E ansiosa como ela estava para mostrar ao seu pai que ele não poderia esperar obediência cega dela enquanto oferecia nada em retorno, ela não ia ser completamente irresponsável sobre isso; ela não tinha desejo algum em fazer nada extremo o suficiente para potencialmente afetar negativamente sua vida a longo prazo, como fugir da universidade ou cometer um crime. Ela também não pretendia ser juvenil e francamente _embaraçosa_. Ela pensou com desdém em alguém como Boruto Uzumaki, seu colega de classe de longa data que passou muito do seu tempo no ensino fundamental e médio fazendo brincadeiras estúpidas em uma tentativa pateticamente óbvia de conseguir a atenção de seu próprio pai. _Ela_ sempre esteve acima deste tipo de coisa.

Então ela se endireitou de repente, ajustando os óculos no rosto como ela costumava fazer quando pensava muito em algo. Boruto Uzumaki… Poderia haver algumas possibilidades aqui…

Deslizando até seu laptop que estava em sua mesa, ela digitou o nome de Boruto no Facebook. Eles não eram amigos, mas o perfil dele era em grande parte público, então ela ainda podia ver várias fotos com um familiar cabelo loiro espetado e olhos azuis brilhantes. A atual foto de perfil dele o mostrava sorrindo largamente ao lado de um jovem com incomuns olhos dourados e desgrenhados cabelos azul-esbranquiçado — provavelmente um novo amigo da faculdade, já que ela não o reconhecia de sua turma no ensino médio.

Embora ela tenha evitado Boruto sem reclamar — nada muito difícil de se fazer, já que ela achava sua imaturidade, mesquinhez e barulheira menos que atraente — Sarada sempre sentiu uma secreta afinidade por ele, suspeitando por seu comportamento que eles compartilhavam conflitos paternais similares. Quando criança e adolescente, Boruto não fazia segredo do fato de que ele se ressentia fortemente de seu pai (e para Sarada, que tinha alguma experiência nestas questões, tinha sido igualmente óbvio que ele buscava desesperadamente algum tipo de reconhecimento dele); consequentemente as pegadinhas estúpidas e suas várias desventuras inconsequentes. Claramente ele não gostava até que lhe dissessem o quanto ele se parecia com seu pai, embora a impressionante semelhança fosse inegável.

Agora, ela se perguntava se se aquele relacionamento evidentemente rochoso havia melhorado em alguma coisa em três anos, desde que ele veio para a universidade. Porque se isso não tinha acontecido, havia uma chance de Boruto Uzumaki se tornar um aliado efetivo, e ela estava disposta a deixar de lado a disputa Uchiha/Uzumaki em nome de uma causa maior. Além disso, a disputa era de seu pai, e agora ela era desobediente.

É claro que um perfil público do Facebook dificilmente lhe daria todas as informações necessárias para ver se isso era viável. Ela não queria contatar Boruto imediatamente, parecia um pouco bruto de certa forma, e seria profundamente humilhante se suas suposições se mostrassem erradas. O pensamento de Boruto Uzumaki de todas as pessoas, rindo na sua cara deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca. Mas ela não era a filha de um brilhante estrategista de negócios por nada. Ela examinaria sutilmente o território primeiro, e entraria com tudo apenas quando tivesse confirmado que ele estava vulnerável.

O Facebook foi um bom ponto de partida, ao menos. Ela focou no garoto de olhos dourados que apareceu mais que ninguém nas fotos mais recentes de Boruto — sem dúvidas um amigo próximo, possivelmente um colega de quarto, e exatamente o tipo que ela precisava. _Mitsuki_ era aparentemente seu nome, e seu perfil revelou que ele era um estudante de biologia. Ainda não era o suficiente para continuar, mas era um começo.

Agora ele iria descobrir o quão sério ela levara essa lição.

* * *

Sarada sentiu-se aliviada de certa maneira quando o misterioso Mitsuki se revelou um alvo surpreendentemente fácil, como se fosse um sinal de que o destino estava do seu lado.

A pista inicial sobre os estudos em Biologia dele a levou a descoberta de que ele trabalhava como um assistente de pesquisa no laboratório do Professor Orochimaru, um professor de biologia sênior na Universidade de Konoha que era bem conhecido, e uma figura um pouco controversa, por seus experimentos médicos de ponta que testavam os limites do corpo humano. Sarada sabia vagamente de seu trabalho porque uma vez ele havia abordado a Corporação Uchiha sobre um possível negócio envolvendo alguma tecnologia que ele estava desenvolvendo, mas as conversas haviam parado. Apesar de alguns na comunidade científica questionarem a ética dele, Orochimaru ainda era um pesquisador altamente considerado e seu laboratório tinha considerável prestígio; esse Mitsuki deveria ser um estudante brilhante para ter conseguido uma posição lá. O tipo de estudante que iria ao escritório de seu professor mesmo no verão.

Então, após olhar o horário do expediente do escritório de Orochimaru online, Sarada fez questão de passar casualmente pela porta na hora certa, mochila em seus ombros para que ela parecesse como qualquer outra estudante universitária. Ela estava pacientemente vagando para lá e pra cá pelo corredor perto da esquina enquanto mantinha um olho em quem estava entrando e saindo do escritório.

Quando ela teve a sorte de ver uma figura familiar com cabelos azuis-esbranquiçados deslizar para fora, laptop dobrado debaixo de seu braço, ela o esperou virar a esquina e falou suavemente com ele. "Oi".

"Olá", ele respondeu afavelmente, virando para ela com um sorriso de boca fechada. Seus modos eram amigáveis o suficiente, mas alguma coisa sobre ele a colocou imediatamente em guarda; talvez tenha sido apenas a incomum cor, mas os olhos dourados dele pareciam brilhar para ela de uma maneira que sugeria que ele a estava analisando e rindo dela ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não deixou isso abalar sua própria atuação amável, no entanto. "Eu percebi que você acabou de sair do escritório do Professor Orochimaru", ela comentou.

"Sim", ele concordou agradavelmente, mas não disse nada mais que isso. Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo preto atrás de sua orelha, mas os olhos dele não desviaram dos dela para seguir o movimento. Isso a aliviou um pouco; ela estava se perguntando se ela deveria tentar flertar com ele, mas ela pôde perceber imediatamente que ele não era o tipo de cara em quem isso funcionaria. Ela não era boa nisso de qualquer maneira.

"Se você é aluno dele, eu me pergunto se eu poderia te perguntar algumas questões sobre ele e seu trabalho", ela disse.

"Você é estudante de biologia?" A expressão dele continuou educadamente firme.

"Negócios", ela o corrigiu; ele saberia em um minuto que ela não era uma graduanda em biologia por sua falta de conhecimento, "Mas eu estou interessada em biologia também. Atualmente o futuro dos negócios estão na ciência e vice-versa".

"Entendo", ele disse, não parecendo particularmente interessado, mas para a surpresa dela, ele continuou a conversa sozinho. "Meu colega de quarto está no programa de negócios. Eu não acho que você o conheça — Boruto Uzumaki?"

Ela não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Ele havia trazido o assunto à tona sozinho, em menos de dois minutos após eles se encontrarem, sem ela precisar se esforçar para tirar nada dele. "Boruto? Sim, mais ou menos", ela admitiu, tentando esconder sua ansiedade. "Nós poderíamos ter tido uma ou duas aulas juntos. E nós estudamos na mesma escola no ensino médio".

"Oh, sério?" Ele se animou um pouco. "Quem é você?"

"Sarada Uchiha".

"Já ouvi falar de você", ele disse pensativo. "Você é muito inteligente, aparentemente".

Ela se ressentiu um pouco com o "aparentemente" — ele estava insinuando que achava que a inteligência dela era apenas um rumor? — mas ela deixou isso para lá, não seria dissuadida de seu objetivo. "Bem, obrigada. De qualquer maneira, sobre Orochimaru—"

"Você tem certeza que não prefere falar sobre o Boruto?" ele a interrompeu, ainda soando perfeitamente sereno.

Aquilo a parou completamente. Ela não havia contado sobre seu plano a ninguém! Ele teria literalmente _lido sua mente_? Estaria Orochimaru fazendo experimento em seus próprios alunos agora, os tornando psíquicos?

"Eu não quero te ofender", ele continuou suavemente, "é só que isso acontece frequentemente".

"O que acontece?" ela perguntou, honestamente confusa.

"Mulheres se aproximam de mim para perguntar sobre o Boruto", ele respondeu. Quando ela continuou a encará-lo, claramente sem entender, ele esclareceu, "Porque elas estão apaixonadas por ele".

 _Mas o quê!?_ "Eu _não_ estou apaixonada pelo Boruto", ela exclamou ardentemente, imediatamente abandonando toda a pretensão de simpatia.

"Entendo", ele disse novamente, soando tão não-interessado quanto na primeira vez que ele usou a frase. "Nesse caso, adeus".

Com isso, ele deu a ela outro sorriso, idêntico ao que ele usou para cunprimentá-la, e continuou a andar.

Ela estava atordoada pela estranha mudança que a conversa havia sofrido, mas não atordoada o suficiente para desistir. "Mitsuki! Espere".

Ele se virou de bom grado. "Você já sabe meu nome", ele observou. "Você deve ter feito sua pesquisa". Sim, ela certamente tinha, mas não pelas razões que ele pensava!

Em um julgamento rápido e desesperado, ela decidiu descartar todas as evasivas. Tanto quanto ela não gostava da ideia do colega de quarto de Boruto contando a ele que os os _problemas com o papai_ de Sarada Uchiha haviam crescido ao nível onde ela estava pedindo pela ajuda _dele_ (ela havia planejado em contar a verdade a Boruto desde o início, mas ela não queria exatamente que todo o círculo social dele soubesse), era muito melhor que o colega de quarto de Boruto contando a ele que Sarada Uchiha estava _apaixonada por ele_. Ela ainda tinha _um pouco_ de dignidade.

Mãos nos quadris, ela marchou até Mitsuki com a determinada, autoritária expressão que dizia as pessoas que ela os _faria_ entenderem, querendo ou não. Ele piscou para ela, parecendo genuinamente assustado pela primeira vez. "Eu _estou_ interessada no Boruto, mas não tem nada a ver com _amor_ ".

"Então por quê?"

Ela suspirou, realmente desejando que a discussão não tivesse chegado a esse ponto. Ela ainda mantinha que se aproximar de Mitsuki primeiro havia sido uma boa estratégia; a execução que obviamente precisava de ajustes. "É uma longa história".

Não era realmente uma história _tão_ longa, pelo menos não a versão muito resumida que ela lhe deu enquanto o encurralava contra a parede do departamento de biologia, assim ele não poderia ir embora até ela ter certeza que ele acreditava nela. E ele a escutou muito atentamente, seus levemente hipnotizantes olhos fechando a cada minuto ou mais e reabrindo lentamente, como se para absorver cuidadosamente o que ele estava ouvindo. Bem, era isso ou ele estava adormecendo enquanto a escutava; ele não era exatamente fácil de ler.

"... e é por isso que eu apenas preciso que você me dê algumas informações básicas, sobre se ele está em um relacionamento e afins, para descobrir se Boruto seria um bom candidato a isso", ela finalmente terminou, estranhamente aliviada agora que tinha colocado tudo para fora. Enganação realmente não combinava com ela.

"Essencialmente você quer usar meu amigo na sua vingança mesquinha", ele resumiu. De certo modo, o jeito natural com que ele disse isso — não havia nenhum tom de julgamento na voz dele — fez com que tudo soasse ainda mais condenável.

Ela se irritou com a descrição depreciativa — depois de vinte e um anos fazendo aquilo que a mandavam, essa rebelião _não_ era mesquinha — mas ela não iria entrar nos detalhes emocionais com esse cara, e ela não poderia exatamente negar. "Bem", ela disse entre dentes cerrados, " _essencialmente_ , sim".

Por um minuto ele apenas a observou com aquele olhar malicioso, o rosto totalmente inelegível, e ela resistiu a vontade de se contorcer. (Uchihas _não_ se contorcem). Ele estava se preparando para expulsá-la por tentar arrastar seu amigo para o drama familiar dela? Até agora ele pareceu o tipo descontraído e calmo, mas esses sempre eram os mais assustadores quando se cansavam…

Então ele sorriu de repente, olhos enrugando. Ao contrário de seus sorrisos anteriores, ela pensou que esse poderia atualmente ser sincero.

"Que interessante. Eu acho que você e Boruto fariam um bom casal", ele disse avidamente. "Eu vou ajudar. O que você quer saber?"

* * *

Para dizer a verdade, Boruto sempre teve uma certa curiosidade sobre a única herdeira Uchiha, embora ele nunca tenha pensado que valeria a pena ir atrás dela, dado que era certeza que teria uma explosiva reação negativa de seu pai e o fato de que ela não parecia muito aberta a novas amizades. Ela tinha uma aura intocável, com seu comportamento tenso e assertivo, suas proezas acadêmicas, e é claro, seu status de filha de um homem muito poderoso. Talvez ele não fosse tão intimidadora quanto o implacável homem de negócios que era seu pai, mas no entanto ela tinha uma forte presença.

Era um pouco empolgante, ele tinha que admitir, ter toda aquela feroz atenção focada nele, os olhos negros penetrantes dela fixados nele e nada mais por trás daqueles distintos óculos de armação vermelha.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele ainda estava ali escutando a proposta dela, ao invés de sair correndo na direção contrária como qualquer pessoa sã faria.

Ele tinha recebido uma enigmática mensagem de seu colega de quarto naquela tarde, pedindo para que ele o encontrasse mais tarde num pequeno e não aglomerado café perto do campus. Contudo, quando ele chegou e se sentou numa mesa para dois, a pessoa que se juntou a ele alguns minutos depois não foi Mitsuki, mas Sarada Uchiha. Ela sentara graciosamente na outra cadeira e o deu um curto olá, que ele respondeu um pouco rudemente, "Sarada? Hum, eu meio que estou esperando por alguém, então…"

Ela o contou de um jeito profissional que na verdade ele esteve esperando por _ela_ , o que não fazia nenhum sentido, e em seguida iniciou um discurso positivamente surreal sobre o pai dele, o pai dela, e namoro, não o dando nenhuma oportunidade para interrupções. Ele teve que se beliscar várias vezes por debaixo da mesa para ter certeza que não estava dormindo e sonhando.

Quando ela finalmente terminou, ele só tinha um milhão de perguntas. Ele não sabia por onde começar. Para início de conversa, ele nem sabia se aquela pessoa era mesmo Sarada Uchiha, e não alguma impostora lunática usando seu rosto e voz de alguma maneira. Não que ele alegasse que a conhecia bem, mas baseado no que ele sabia, isso realmente não era a cara dela.

"Então, o que você está dizendo é", ele resumiu incrédulo, "você acha que nós deveríamos _namorar_ apenas para irritar os nossos pais".

"Correto", ela disse áspera. "É um plano sólido. Nós dois somos solteiros então não temos outros compromissos, é verão então nós temos tempo para gastar indo em encontros, nós dois temos motivos para nos vingarmos de nossos pais, e os ditos convenientemente desprezam um ao outro, o que significa que qualquer relacionamento entre nós com certeza irá chateá-los".

Ele olhou para ela. "Ok, para início de conversa, o que te faz achar que eu sou solteiro, e por que você acha que eu iria querer irritar meu pai?"

"Eu fiz minha pesquisa", ela disse simplesmente. Quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ela especificou. "Eu conversei com seu colega de quarto".

" _Mitsuki?_ " Ele tentou imaginar como uma conversa entre a formal Sarada e seu excêntrico colega de quarto sobre _ele_ aconteceria. Sua mente deu branco. "Quando? O que ele disse?"

"Há alguns dias atrás. Ele só respondeu minhas perguntas básicas sobre o atual estado da sua vida e relacionamentos. Entre outras coisas, ele confirmou que você é solteiro e não está interessado em ninguém agora, e que você tem guardado mágoa do seu pai por anos por priorizar o trabalho sobre a família e hipocritamente criticar você por fazer as mesmas coisas que ele fazia quando ele era mais jovem. E ele aceitou em me ajudar a organizar isso".

Certo — ele se lembrou de repente que ele deveria encontrar Mitsuki aqui, um fato que o choque tinha temporariamente apagado de sua mente. Bem, isso explicava algumas coisas. Mas não explicava porque Mitsuki, que particularmente não era uma pessoa falante normalmente, iria discutir a vida personal dele com _Sarada Uchiha_ de todas as pessoas.

"Por que ele faria isso?" Nota mental: Comece a prestar atenção no que você diz perto do seu colega de quarto. O cara obviamente escutou tudo atentamente e estava aparentemente disposto a compartilhar o que escutou com qualquer um que perguntasse.

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia", ela admitiu prontamente, "mas ele se voluntariou a tudo muito disposto uma vez que eu o contei qual era meu objetivo. Ele parecia um pouco… estranho. Talvez você devesse repensar a sua escolha de colega de quarto."

"Ei, Mitsuki é meu amigo", Boruto protestou, instintivamente o defendendo apesar de não estar muito entusiasmado com ele no momento.

Ela encolheu-se em aceitação. "Quem você mantém do seu lado é da sua conta. Eu posso te assegurar que como sua namorada, eu não tentarei interferir nos seus assuntos privados".

"Hum, interferir nos assuntos privados da outra pessoa não é meio que a definição de namoro?"

"Eu suponho que sim, se você está genuinamente interessado na pessoa", ela consentiu. "Mas para nós, seria um arranjo de negócios. O ponto disso tudo é que eu não estou interessada em você por _você_. Estou interessada em você por quem seu pai é".

Aquilo meio que doeu, mesmo que ela tivesse sido clara sobre isso desde o começo. Não era a primeira vez que alguém se aproximava dele só porque ele era o filho de Naruto Uzumaki. Ao menos ela foi totalmente honesta sobre isso.

Boruto imaginou a cara que seu pai faria quando ele descobrisse que o filho estava namorando Sarada Uchiha. Ok, ele conseguia entender o ponto dela; aquilo poderia ser meio satisfatório. Então ele imaginou como ficaria a cara de Sasuke Uchiha quando ele descobrisse que sua filha estava namorando Boruto Uzumaki. Aquilo lhe pareceu um pouco menos satisfatório; havia uma pequena possibilidade do homem assassiná-lo.

"Isso exigiria pouca coisa e o risco seria baixo", Sarada dizia com naturalidade. "Tudo o que teríamos que fazer seria sair juntos em público de vez em quando para que a notícia do nosso relacionamento chegue aos nossos pais".

"Baixo risco?", Boruto ecoou desconfiado. "Sem ofensa, mas você já conheceu seu pai? Ele é literalmente famoso por ser assustador".

A covardia dele lhe rendeu um olhar de desdém. "O que você acha que ele vai fazer? Te matar?"

"Eu não sei, ele já fez isso com seus antigos namorados?", ele respondeu de volta, apenas meio brincando.

Ela suspirou e franziu os lábios. "Olhe, eu não posso te forçar a colaborar. Se você é tão contra isso, você não tem que fazê-lo, obviamente. Mas se você está tão interessado em conseguir atenção do seu pai para mostrá-lo que você não vai viver a sua vida pelas regras dele, então você está perdendo uma grande oportunidade".

Ela colocou suas mãos dobradas em cima da mesa a sua frente e o observou com expectativa, esperando pela resposta final dele.

Ele considerou o plano, a considerou. Ele nunca foi próximo a Sarada, mas depois de ter frequentado a mesma escola com ela pela maior parte de sua vida, ele já havia a visto o suficiente para saber que, ao contrário dele, ela nunca fazia nada impulsivamente. Quando ela arriscava, era porque ela havia examinado todos os ângulos, eliminado todas as outras possibilidades, e decidido que valeria a pena cem por cento, sem arrependimentos. Então se Sarada Uchiha acreditava que esse plano maluco e nada-Sarada-Uchiha poderia dar certo… bem, ela provavelmente saberia melhor que ele, não que ele jamais fosse admitir.

Ele respirou fundo. "Certo, eu estou dentro".

Um brilho de aprovação em seu olhar, ela estendeu sua mão. Ele aceitou, achando o aperto dela forte e confiante.

"Então, como eu deveria te chamar?" ele perguntou casualmente. Ao olhar interrogativo dela, ele sugeriu, "Amor da minha vida? Meu bem? Docinho de coco? _Pãozinho de mel?_ "

Quando aqueles olhos entusiasmados dela se estreitaram numa encarada, ele se recostou em seu assento e sorriu.

Isso realmente pode ser bem divertido.

* * *

 **Nota da tradutora:** Então gente, lá venho eu com a **loucura** de traduzir uma long-fic BoruSara tendo um TCC pra escrever… Mas eu gostei **tanto** dessa história, que mesmo não sendo a maior fã de UA não resisti em pedir autorização a Lutralutra haha

Então, a ideia é atualizar de 20 em 20 dias, salvo se acontecer alguma coisa(pro bem ou pro mal haha). Realmente preciso de um tempo porque vocês devem ter notado que os capítulos não serão curtos. No mais, espero que gostem da tradução e que vocês também caiam de amores por BoruSara, maior casal da nova geração, canon desde Boruto: The Movie.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. _Rebellious Business_ pertence à Lutralutra (id:1318812). Eu só possuo a tradução/adaptação da história.

* * *

Negócios Rebeldes

Capítulo 2

* * *

"Boruto", Sarada disse lentamente, "Você está ciente de que tem uma cobra no seu sofá?"

Depois de terem acertado sua nova parceria no café, e dela ter firmemente desiludido Boruto da ideia de que ele poderia chamá-la por qualquer apelido revoltante, ela insistiu que eles deveriam ir a algum lugar privado para discutir os reais passos do plano deles. Ela teria oferecido o apartamento dela, mas o de Boruto era mais perto, apenas alguns minutos a pé fora do campus, então ela consentiu em segui-lo até lá em vez disso. Ele a deixou entrar primeiro e ela se aproveitou disso para espiar a sala dele, apenas para ser confrontada pela visão de uma cobra que tinha pelo menos um metro de comprimento e da espessura de seu pulso, enrolada e descansando no sofá como se ela pertencesse aquele lugar.

"Oh, opa, eu esqueci de te avisar. Mitsuki tem cobras, e ele geralmente as deixa vagar pelo apartamento livremente", veio o chamado de seu anfitrião do corredor. "Eu posso colocá-la na gaiola no quarto dele, se te incomodar. Mas é inofensiva. Bem, não totalmente inofensiva, mas muito bem treinada. Ela não vai te morder a não ser que você a ataque ou algo assim".

"Entendo". Apesar dela ter suas dúvidas sobre a sensatez de deixar cobras grandes — mais de uma, aparentemente; haveriam outras deslizando por aí? — vagando livremente, ela tinha que admitir que essa era realmente bonita. Ela tinha escamas brancas cremosas e brilhantes olhos dourados (que estranhamente lembravam os de Mitsuki, na verdade). Quando Sarada olhou para a cobra, ela lentamente se desenrolou e deslizou do sofá em sua direção, e então começou a se enrolar vagamente em volta do pé direito dela. Inquieta sobre isso, mas imaginando que era mais seguro só deixar a criatura explorá-la se o que Boruto havia dito era verdade, ela se manteve parada.

"Uau", Boruto disse, vindo por trás dela. "Você gosta de cobras? É óbvio que ela gosta de você".

"Não particularmente".

"Mas você não tem medo delas", ele apontou, assistindo a cobra acariciar a perna dela. A cobra ficou enrolada no tornozelo dela por alguns segundos antes de se desenrolar e deslizar para outro quarto — provavelmente o de Mitsuki — através de uma porta deixada levemente entreaberta como se para esse fim.

"Eu sou uma Uchiha", ela disse arrogantemente, escondendo seu alívio da cobra ter ido embora. "Uchihas não tem medo de cobras".

"... Tá. Que seja. É só que, a maioria das pessoas que vem aqui ficam ao menos um pouco assustadas. Como a minha ex-namorada. Eu acho que ela achava me visitar meio traumatizante. Para ser honesto, isso provavelmente foi um fator que contribuiu para o nosso término".

"Você está falando sobre a Sumire?" A mansa e terna Sumire Kakei havia sido colega de classe deles no ensino médio, e atualmente uma razoável boa amiga de Sarada naquela época, embora elas tenham se afastado depois da formatura.

Sumire havia gostado de Boruto por quase tanto tempo quanto Sarada a conhecia, e no último ano ele finalmente a convidou para sair. No início do ano passado Sarada tinha ouvido sem querer que eles haviam terminado. Além de se sentir um pouco triste por Sumire e instintivamente atribuir a culpa do término a estupidez de Boruto — já que parecia improvável que ele pudesse encontrar uma mulher mais gentil e devotada que estivesse disposta a lidar com suas travessuras — ela não se importou muito com isso.

"Hum, sim". Boruto parecia surpreso por ela ter lembrado. Ela não sabia porque ele estaria, certamente ele não era tão desatento para não ter percebido que seu relacionamento com Sumire havia sido o assunto da classe por meses.

"Então você terminou com a Sumire porque ela estava com medo das cobras do seu colega de quarto?" Sarada não era nenhuma especialista em relacionamento, mas aquele não parecia ser um motivo adequado para dar fim a um.

"Ei, esse não foi o principal motivo", ele protestou.

"Então qual foi?", ela perguntou, justificando sua questão com "Nós temos que fazer isso parecer real. Como sua atual namorada, eu tenho o direito de saber dessas coisas, não tenho?"

Boruto a deu um olhar de consideração, e então se encolheu. "Certo, que seja. Eu não sei, eu sempre senti que ela gostava mais de mim do que eu gostava dela, o que me fazia me sentir mal, porque era como se eu estivesse a enrolando ou algo assim. Ela parecia querer algo mais sério e eu não queria, então eu achei que seria menos doloroso terminar logo".

Sarada assentiu, aceitando aquilo. Ela havia se perguntado sobre o que teria acontecido para separar Sumire do homem dos sonhos dela, já que ela não conseguia imaginar a jovem doce garota como nada além da namorada ideal. Mas aquela explicação realmente fazia sentido. A adoração que Sumire tinha por Boruto havia praticamente evoluído para uma excessiva veneração, e ela podia ver como a intensidade daqueles sentimentos poderia ser inconfortável para o alvo deles.

"Você não tem que se preocupar sobre isso comigo".

"Se preocupar com o quê?" Boruto disse, confuso.

"Comigo gostando mais de você do que você gosta de mim", Sarada especificou. "Acredite, eu não gosto e nunca irei gostar".

"Bem, isso é um alívio", ele rosnou sarcasticamente. Sarada sorriu para a expressão ofendida dele. Era meio divertido irritar esse cara. Sumire tinha perdido isso se ela tinha sido a garota legal no relacionamento deles.

Mas de qualquer maneira, eles tinham negócios a tratar. Ela procurou em volta por um lugar adequado para sentar e fazer planos. Havia o recentemente desocupado sofá, mas ele parecia casual demais (sem mencionar que ela estava um pouco agitada com a possibilidade de haverem outras cobras enroladas atrás das almofadas ou algo assim), então ela optou pela mesa de jantar na frente no corredor da cozinha.

"Você sabe o que vai acontecer em um mês, certo?" Ela perguntou sem cerimônias, uma vez que os dois se sentaram.

Boruto estava perdido. "Bem, nós estamos no meio de Maio agora, então, hum... O início oficial do verão?"

Sarada resistiu heroicamente a vontade de rolar os olhos. "Eu quero dizer a Anual Premiação de Negócios de Konoha".

Ele fez uma careta instantaneamente. "Ah cara, por quê você tinha que me lembrar?"

A Premiação de Negócios de Konoha era um grande encontro formal que acontecia todo verão para reconhecer as conquistas e inovações dos empreendimentos locais. Como eram possivelmente as duas mais bem sucedidas companhias criadas em Konoha, as Corporações Uchiha e Hokage sempre eram indicadas; o que significava que Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki sempre compareciam, assim como suas famílias. Sarada podia admitir que ela achava aquilo bastante tedioso, mas ela ainda acompanhava respeitosamente seus pais todo ano. Boruto, por outro lado, vinha criando desculpas para escapar por mais de uma década, com sucesso limitado. Nada era mais dolorosamente chato para ele do que escutar pessoas discursando em louvor do trabalho de seu pai.

Sarada ignorou o choro dele. "É para a Premiação que nós devemos nos preparar. É provavelmente a única vez em que nós estaremos num ambiente público com nossos pais presentes, então é a nossa melhor chance de fazer um anúncio".

"Fazer um anúncio como, exatamente?" Repentinamente Boruto teve visões espontâneas dele ficando nu num salão com dezenas de pessoas e fazendo aquilo com Sarada bem ali. A ideia era verdadeiramente horripilante (mas ainda talvez um pouco eletrizante).

Um pouco daquele processo mental deve ter de alguma forma se mostrado no rosto dele, porque Sarada disparou, "Eu não sei exatamente no quê você está pensando, e nem quero saber, mas seja lá o que for é definitivamente errado, então pare agora".

Ele voltou a si, corando e olhando para baixo, e ela resmungou baixo, "Pervertido".

Insultado, ele acusou de volta. "Ei, você é quem está tentando se aproximar do papai fazendo ele pensar que a garotinha dele está dando pro filho do Naruto Uzumaki. Não aja como se você fosse toda inocente!".

"Vou deixar uma coisa clara, Boruto". O olhar de Sarada era tão congelante e mortal como sua voz, e ela agarrou a beirada da mesa como se fosse se levantar e ir embora. "Eu não vou aceitar nenhuma das suas merdas. Se você acha que esse acordo te dá liberdade para me desrespeitar, ou algum tipo de direito sobre meu corpo, eu estou encerrando as coisas agora".

Boruto olhou surpreso e embaraçado para a vigorosa reação dela (e estava de certa forma chocado em submissão pelo fato dele ter feito Sarada Uchiha dizer "merda"). "É, eu entendi. Eu não sou assim. Você sabe que eu não faria… Eu não quis dizer… Eu não penso isso".

Sarada relaxou lentamente. Ela não pensava realmente que Boruto era esse tipo de cara, mas definir regras básicas nunca machucou ninguém. "Bom". Ela fixou seu olhar nele por alguns momentos antes de relaxar, apenas para ter certeza que o ponto havia sido entendido. "De qualquer maneira, o que eu quero dizer é, nós temos um mês para entrar nesse negócio de namoro — nos deixar ser vistos pelas pessoas certas, começar os rumores, aperfeiçoar nossa atuação. Até que a Premiação chegue, nossos pais terão motivos para suspeitarem. Então essa será a noite em que nós vamos publicamente mostrar a eles que sem sombra de dúvida existe algo entre nós, e que é sério".

"Mas isso significa que eu teria que ir a Premiação esse ano" Boruto rosnou.

"Sim, obviamente. Mas mantenha em mente o que nós temos planejado, eu não acho que vai acabar sendo tão chato como tem sido". Um pequeno sorriso diabólico escapou antes que ela pudesse impedir.

Aquelas palavras e sorriso infelizmente trouxeram rapidamente a mente a imagem anterior dele mandando ver com Sarada na frente de toda a comunidade de negócios de Konoha, mas ele concentrou todo o seu autocontrole e forçou a saída do pensamento, mostrando um pequeno sorriso em retorno. "Certo. Ok, eu estou com você nessa".

"Então estamos combinados". Ela acenou bruscamente. "Agora, primeiro as primeiras coisas: Nosso primeiro encontro. Onde você acha que nós deveríamos ir?"

Um pouco surpreso — era a primeira vez que a inegável e mandona Uchiha havia o perguntado a opinião dele ao invés de apenas decidir sozinha — Boruto pensou. "Nós queremos um lugar onde as pessoas irão nos ver, certo? Pessoas que nós esperamos que vão contar aos nossos pais".

"Exatamente. Você está finalmente entendendo".

Boruto ignorou o ar de superioridade dela assim que uma lâmpada acendeu em sua cabeça. "Eu sei: O Ichiraku! É um restaurante de ramen no centro da cidade. Meu pai vai muito lá. Ele é praticamente melhor amigo do dono e da maioria dos funcionários, e eles também conhecem meu rosto. Se eles me verem lá com você, meu pai definitivamente vai ouvir sobre isso".

Sarada considerou. Parecia que isso faria a bola rolar mais para o lado de Naruto que o do pai dela, mas não era uma sugestão ruim. E ela achou que poderia ser agradável o suficiente para deixar que o primeiro passo fosse mais vantajoso para Boruto. Ele aceitou ajudá-la, depois de tudo.

"Tudo certo. Terça à noite, 7 horas?"

"Claro, por quê não?" Ele parecia satisfeito que ela havia aceitado sua sugestão tão facilmente, e eles trocaram números de telefone. Sarada se sentia bastante satisfeita também; o plano dela estava oficialmente em andamento.

Ela o olhou criticamente do outro lado da mesa, prestando atenção no moletom preto e vermelho dele, aberto sobre uma camiseta branca amassada com as mangas dobradas até os antebraços, e calças pretas folgadas. Era sábado, e ela sabia que Boruto achava que ele apenas se encontraria casualmente com seu colega de quarto, mas mesmo assim…

"Faça um esforço para o nosso encontro, certo?" ela disse incisivamente. "Tente parecer como se você realmente quisesse causar uma boa impressão em mim".

Boruto olhou para si mesmo. "Ei! Você está insinuando alguma coisa sobre meu senso de moda?"

"Sim. Eu estou insinuando que isso não vai exatamente impressionar mulheres", Sarada disse sem rodeios. Então ela lembrou o que Mitsuki disse sobre garotas praticamente formando fila para namorar Boruto, mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar. "Ou ao menos não vai me impressionar", ela reformulou, "e eu sou a única mulher com quem você precisa se preocupar agora".

"Eu pensei que você não fosse interferir nos meus assuntos privados? Minha escolha de roupas conta, você sabia?".

A discussão teria sem dúvida continuado se Mitsuki não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para chegar em casa, o bater da porta chamando a atenção deles assim que o garoto se juntou a eles na sala de estar.

"Sarada, Boruto", ele os cumprimentou com um sorriso, parecendo totalmente não surpreso em encontrá-los juntos. "Eu não vou incomodá-los".

Ele fez como se fosse para seu quarto, mas Boruto o parou, irado. "Mitsuki. Nem pense em ir se esconder no seu quarto com suas amiguinhas cobras. Eu quero uma explicação!"

"Sobre o quê?" Mitsuki perguntou, a face da inocência.

"Sobre o porquê de você contar a ela sobre meus problemas pessoais!" Boruto gesticulou descontroladamente para Sarada, que fez uma careta para a grosseria dele.

Mitsuki inclinou a cabeça, parecendo vagamente perplexo. "Você não aceitou a proposta dela, então? Mas então porquê você a convidaria ao nosso apartamento?"

"Não é que eu não aceitei", Boruto rosnou. "Mas isso não muda a pergunta!".

"Eu sabia que aceitaria". Mitsuki parecia satisfeito. "Eu achei o estilo dela bem convincente, mesmo faltando alguma sutileza". Aquilo o rendeu uma pequena carranca de Sarada.

Enquanto Boruto gaguejava em indignação, ela suspirou exasperadamente. "Bem, eu acho que meu papel aqui está feito, então eu estou indo. Não tenho tempo a perder para ficar assistindo vocês dois resolverem seus problemas".

Ela se levantou para sair, mas Boruto pouco a notou, distraído por sua irritação pelo seu colega de quarto. A voz alta dele seguia até a entrada. "Sério Mitsuki, que merda! Eu achei que nós fôssemos amigos. Por quê você a ajudaria a me envolver nesse plano maluco?"

"É como eu havia dito a Sarada. Eu achei que vocês dois fariam um bom casal".

"Você disse O QUÊ a ela?"

* * *

Como planejado, Sarada esperou por Boruto do lado de fora do Ichiraku Ramen naquela terça-feira à noite. Ela optou por um simples vestido de verão vermelho por baixo de uma jaqueta jeans como sua roupa de primeiro encontro, e ela estava esperando que Boruto levasse seu conselho a sério e vestisse algo de igual qualidade. Bem, na realidade, a esse ponto ela só esperava que ele aparecesse, já que já eram quase 7h10 e ela ainda não havia chegado. Era com isso que Sumire tinha que lidar o tempo inteiro? E ele teve a coragem de terminar com ela?

Finalmente, ali estava ele, andando rápido pela calçada em direção a ela. Ela estava grata em ver que ele vestiu um jeans preto e uma camisa verde de mangas longas, um nível aceitável de formalidade. Mas aquilo não anulava seu atraso, então ela ainda o encarou e disparou assim que ele se aproximou. "Atrasado para o nosso primeiro encontro. Este relacionamento está começando bem".

"Nossa, desculpe", Boruto insinceramente resmungou de volta, não se preocupando com uma desculpa. "Calma, se passaram tipo, cinco minutos?"

"Dez. Só vamos logo acabar com isso". Sarada o seguiu pelo restaurante, respirando fundo algumas vezes para acalmar seu temperamento. Havia apenas uma falha em seu plano que ela não tinha realmente considerado, ela percebeu: A possibilidade de que ela e Boruto não conseguiriam convencer ninguém de que eles gostavam um do outro, muito menos de que eram um casal. Mas não, ela se assegurou; ela poderia se controlar bem, mesmo que ele não pudesse. Ela faria isso dar certo.

Como Boruto havia prometido, os funcionários o reconheceram imediatamente e o cumprimentaram entusiasticamente. "Boruto, já faz um tempo!" o senhor com jeito de avô por detrás do balcão disse jovialmente, enquanto uma jovem garçonete acenou para eles animadamente. "Você parece mais e mais com o seu pai a cada vez que você aparece".

Sarada percebeu que Boruto enrijeceu com o comentário, mas ele ainda sorriu e respondeu. "Ei, Teuchi, Ayame! É bom ver vocês".

"E quem é essa amável jovem que você trouxe?" Teuchi perguntou, sorrindo para Sarada.

Ela deu um passo à frente e estendeu sua mão. "Sarada Uchiha. É um prazer conhecê-lo".

Ele pegou a mão dela com uma expressão surpresa que rapidamente mudou para satisfação. "A filha de Sasuke Uchiha, é claro! Você parece um pouco com seu pai também. Eu não tenho o visto aqui em anos. É bom ver a próxima geração se dando tão bem!"

Sarada piscou, assustada. Não era incomum que estranhos adivinhassem que ela era filha de Sasuke assim que escutassem seu sobrenome, mas esse homem fez parecer que seu pai costumava vir aqui — o mesmo lugar que seu inimigo público número um Naruto Uzumaki gostava tanto. O acolhedor ramen realmente não combinava com o estilo de seu pai. Bem, que seja. Se o pai dela também tinha laços com esse lugar, melhor para o plano dela.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa bastante central — um lugar onde eles poderiam ser facilmente percebidos — e pediram suas refeições. De repente Sarada percebeu o que estava na parede atrás de Boruto: Uma fotografia enorme de um sorridente Naruto Uzumaki no meio de uma pilha de tigelas de ramen, várias tigelas vazias vazias atrás dele, com o título "Gigante dos Negócios Local ama Ichiraku Ramen." Boruto se virou para ver o que ela estava olhando e então colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos com um pequeno gemido de vergonha.

"Sim, meu pai gosta muito muito muito desse lugar," ele resmungou. "É uma obsessão. Não que não seja um bom ramen, mas sério, ele tem um problema. Na primeira vez que ele me trouxe aqui eu achei que ele iria me desertar se eu dissesse que não tinha gostado. Ou isso ou começado a chorar, o que teria sido pior."

Sarada sorriu um pouco, divertida, mas também sentiu uma pontada de melancolia. Ela não fazia ideia de qual era o restaurante favorito de seu pai, e ela poderia apenas contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes que ele a levou para comer, elas haviam sido tão poucas. "Bem, obviamente esse lugar significa muito para ele," ela se viu dizendo. "Ao menos ele quer compartilhar isso com você."

Boruto a deu um olhar cético. "É, que seja. Não tente ser minha terapeuta familiar — é esquisito."

Sarada o encarou brevemente, mas não queria discutir muito em público. Ela tinha que admitir que ela ficaria igualmente irritada se ele tentasse defender seu próprio pai.

"De qualquer maneira, que comentário do Teuchi foi aquele sobre o seu pai?" Boruto perguntou, curioso. "Você não me disse que ele também conhecia esse lugar."

"Eu não sabia." Ela admitiu, franzindo a sobrancelha.

"Ah. Bem, é bem popular entre estudantes, e nossos pais frequentaram a Universidade de Konoha, certo? Talvez ele costumasse vir aqui então."

A chegada de Ayame com a comida deles salvou Sarada de ter de confessar o quão pouco ela atualmente sabia sobre seu pai. Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo — o ramen era realmente excelente — antes de Sarada arriscar, "Você tem uma irmã, certo?" Ela tinha memórias de uma animada e fofa garota de cabelos negros que costumava ir a escola de Boruto às vezes. Como filha única, ela sempre teve curiosidade sobre como seria ter um irmão ou irmã.

"Sim, Himawari." O tom de Boruto era afetuoso. "Ele é dois anos mais nova que eu, acabou de terminar o primeiro ano na Universidade de Konoha em Belas-Artes. Ela é a sortuda por só ter herdado os olhos azuis e não os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro. Ela não tem que escutar pessoas a dizendo o quanto ela parece com papai o tempo inteiro."

"Você parece muito com ele, entretanto," Sarada apontou, o comparando com a foto na parede. "A semelhança é quase perturbadora."

"É, eu já entendi. Você poderia calar a boca?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu só estou dizendo."

Boruto suspirou lentamente enquanto chupava uma porção de macarrão. "É tão irritante. Eu até já pensei em pintar o cabelo."

"Não pinte," Sarada advertiu. "Ele parece bom do jeito que está." Quando ele a encarou, e ela percebeu que havia o semi-elogiado, se corrigiu apressadamente. "Quero dizer, seu cabelo parece estúpido o suficiente do jeito que está. Adicione cores artificiais a mistura e você irá parecer algum tipo de experimento mutante humano-alien que deu errado. E eu não vou namorar isso."

Mas Boruto sorriu. "Você gosta do cabelo, hein?"

"Gostar é uma palavra forte." Sarada evitou os olhos dele enquanto focava em sua comida.

"Eu gosto dos seus óculos," ele falou inesperadamente. "Eles, hum, combinam com seu rosto."

Sarada tinha quase certeza de que ele só estava dizendo aquilo para enrolá-la, e era um elogio bem fraco de qualquer jeito, mas ela ainda corou. Quando ela se atreveu a levantar o olhar, o encontrou a contemplando, pauzinhos suspensos sobre sua tigela.

Ayame escolheu aquele momento para passar pela mesa deles. "Eu lembro de ver seus pais no primeiro encontro deles aqui, Boruto. É como um deja-vú," ela comentou, sorrindo com carinho para eles. "Sua mãe estava evitando corar também."

"Eu não estou corando," Sarada negou veemente, sua vergonha a fazendo esquecer sua decisão de agir como uma garota nos primeiros estágios do amor. "O ramen só está quente."

Ayame apenas riu. "Mas eu vejo que você ainda é filha do seu pai, é claro. E eu estou certa de que Boruto não teria outro jeito."

Ela os deixou bastante embaraçados. "Bem," Boruto disse depois de uma estranha pausa, "Eu acho que ela está acreditando na nossa atuação, ao menos."

* * *

"Sasuke, você vai ficar em Konoha pelos próximos dias?" A voz viajou pelas escadas da mansão Uchiha até o escritório de seu dono.

"Sim, parece que sim." Sasuke Uchiha não desviou o olhar da pasta em que estava com o rosto enfiado, revisando os dados que ele apresentaria numa reunião no dia seguinte. Ele havia acabado de voltar para casa pela primeira vez em semanas, mas como sempre, ainda havia trabalho a fazer.

Sua esposa Sakura apareceu em sua porta, tendo terminado a limpeza na cozinha após o jantar. "Bem, então você poderia por favor conversar com a sua filha? Estou preocupada com ela."

Ele levantou o olhar para aquilo, testa franzindo. "Por quê? O que está acontecendo?" Sarada sempre havia sido uma criança responsável e pé no chão — agora uma jovem mulher, ele tinha que se relembrar — sem mencionar uma aluna nota 10. Era incomum para ela fazer qualquer coisa que provocasse preocupação.

"Nada em particular que eu saiba. É só que… quando eu fui a cerimônia de premiação dela na semana passada, ela não parecia muito... bem... feliz. Era quase como se ela não quisesse realmente o prêmio. Eu tentei perguntá-la sobre o que estava errado, mas ela me afastou."

"O que você quer que eu faça sobre isso?" Sasuke estava disposto a admitir que sentimentos não eram bem seu forte. Se Sakura havia sido incapaz de fazer a filha deles se abrir, ele não via como ele tinha uma chance.

Irritada, Sakura colocou suas mãos nos quadris, olhos verde-claro cerrando perigosamente na direção dele. "Você é o pai dela, Sasuke. Converse com ela. A pergunte o que está acontecendo em sua vida. Mostre algum interesse nela. Você não tem estado muito perto ultimamente, eu tenho certeza que ela está sentindo sua falta."

Ele considerou. Fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez que ele havia realmente conversado com Sarada, mais do que ele pretendia. Sem mencionar que sua esposa o estava encarando de uma maneira que sugeria que ele passaria por tempos difíceis se ele não fizesse o que ela pedira. "Tudo bem. Eu irei ligar para ela amanhã."

"Bom." Ela entrou no cômodo apenas o suficiente para se curvar e beijá-lo na bochecha, adicionando, "O resto da louça é sua, a propósito. Não a deixe a noite inteira lá!"

Ele grunhiu, um ligeiro descontentamento, mas a observou ir com uma quieta afeição. Casa: O lugar onde o temível chefe de negócios Sasuke Uchiha era ordenado como se ele fosse um empregado qualquer. Ele gostava de estar no comando, mas de vez em quando era uma mudança refrescante.

Casa era também um lugar que ele podia contar por sua consistência; uma rocha estável no meio dos altos e baixos da vida corporativa. E uma grande parte disso era por causa de Sarada: Sempre no topo de sua turma, sempre representando o nome Uchiha com equilíbrio e confiança. Ele estava ciente de que não havia desempenhado um papel muito ativo na vida dela, mas ele nunca havia sido bom em educar, e ela sempre lhe pareceu bem sem ele em casa por perto dela.

O que quer que Sakura estava preocupada, ele tinha certeza de que não era nada sério.

Sasuke havia acabado de voltar para seu arquivo quando seu telefone vibrou na mesa. Ele deu uma olhada e franziu quando viu o nome de quem ligava: Idiota. Só havia uma pessoa que ele havia salvado em sua lista com um insulto. O que Naruto estava fazendo o ligando a essa hora? Ou simplesmente o ligando?

Ele estava tentado a ignorá-lo, mas a raridade da ocorrência o levou a atender. Ele pressionou o botão de atender e disse rapidamente: "O que é? Está tarde."

"Ei, bastardo!" veio a previsível, alta e muito animada resposta. Como Naruto ainda conseguia soar como um moleque malcriado cheio de açúcar nos seus quarenta anos, Sasuke nunca conseguiria entender. E quando ele iria aprender o que era um tom adequado? "Você tem falado com a sua filha ultimamente?"

Sasuke enrijeceu. Por quê o idiota estava perguntando especificamente sobre Sarada? Não haviam muitos limites para a eterna briga deles, mas atingir suas crianças e esposas eram um dos poucos tabus. A pergunta de Naruto também o trouxe uma irritante onda de culpa paternal, uma vez que ele lembrou novamente que a resposta honesta para aquela questão era um ressonante não.

"O que você tem a ver com ela, idiota?"

"Então você não escutou nada sobre ela estar com Boruto?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram. Sarada e o filho de Naruto? "O que você quer dizer com estar com Boruto?"

"Exatamente o que eu disse, babaca! Eu estava no Ichiraku essa noite e Teuchi disse que ele viu Sarada e Boruto juntos aqui no início da semana."

"Juntos como em eles entraram juntos, ou juntos como apenas aconteceu deles estarem ali ao mesmo tempo?" Sasuke não sabia que Sarada frequentava o Ichiraku, mas ele supôs que ele não necessariamente saberia. E o ramen de lá era bom, tão bom que ele nunca achou certo insultá-lo, nem que fosse para enraivecer Naruto.

"Juntos como em eles sentaram na mesma mesa e tudo! Ayame disse que eles pareciam fofos juntos."

Os dois rivais compartilharam um momento de silêncio ao telefone enquanto eles absorviam a absurda declaração.

Naruto começou hesitantemente, "Você acha que eles estão namo—"

"Não comece, idiota," Sasuke o cortou furiosamente. "Eu saberia." Bem, Sakura saberia e ela o contaria, mas era a mesma coisa.

"Como você pode ter certeza? Eles tem vinte e um anos agora e vivem longe de casa, quem realmente poderia saber o que eles estão fazendo—"

"O seu filho pode estar fazendo alguma coisa," Sasuke interrompeu de novo, "mas minha filha é mais responsável, e tem um gosto mais refinado que esse."

"Bastardo! O que você está tentando dizer sobre meu filho?" Naruto rosnou.

"Só que ele provavelmente puxou a você. E nenhuma filha minha acharia isso atraente."

"Bem, se ela tem metade da sua arrogância, então ele jamais chegaria perto dela!"

O costumeiro cabo de guerra foi surpreendentemente reconfortante naquela situação. Sasuke respirou profundamente. "É exatamente isso o que eu estou dizendo. É impossível."

"Então como você explica o que Teuchi e Ayame disseram?"

Ele tinha que admitir — ele não podia. "... Você fala com seu filho, eu falarei com a minha," ele finalmente propôs, relutante. "Vamos escutar o que eles tem a dizer e então reagrupar."

"Tudo bem bastardo. Me ligue." Naruto desligou abruptamente.

Sasuke jogou seu telefone na mesa e se levantou para refletir num incaracterístico momento de inquietação. Sakura dissera que Sarada vinha agindo estranho, e agora ela havia sido vista em público com o filho do Uzumaki? Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de ligar imediatamente para Sarada. Mas já eram quase onze horas, e isso não era exatamente uma emergência nacional. Ele poderia esperar até amanhã de manhã.

Primeira coisa amanhã de manhã.

* * *

 **Nota da tradutora:** E aí, estão curtindo a história? Vocês acham que a investigação conjunta entre Sasuke e Naruto vai dar certo? E o plano de Sarada, será se vai andar tão tranquilamente quanto ela pensa? Será que essa Premiação vai ter confusão? :0 Me contem o que estão achando até então.

Gente, traduzir é um ótimo exercício. Sério. Como o inglês possui o pronome neutro "it", a Lutralutra usa MUITO o "he" (ele) e o "she" (ela) no texto. Só que é impossível traduzir literalmente isso, já que em português nós usamos ele/ela pra nos referirmos a qualquer coisa. Então, haja adaptação kkkk

No mais, eu sou minha própria beta, então é possível que hajam erros. Não deixem de me avisar se encontrarem um. Nos vemos na próxima atualização :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. _Rebellious Business_ pertence à Lutralutra (id:1318812). Eu só possuo a tradução/adaptação da história.

* * *

Negócios Rebeldes

Capítulo 3

* * *

Quando saiu do banho enquanto se preparava para outro dia de seu estágio de verão no departamento de marketing da Corporação Uchiha, Sarada notou com interesse que havia recebido uma ligação de seu pai. Ele havia deixado uma breve mensagem dizendo que estava na cidade, a dizendo para retornar a ligação. Geralmente ela iria vibrar pela chance de vê-lo enquanto ele estava em casa e o responderia imediatamente — e parte dela ainda estava tentada a fazê-lo — mas ela se manteve aos princípios de sua nova estratégia: Imperfeição e desobediência. Ela não iria mais implorar por sua atenção, ele teria que vir até ela. Então ela deletou a mensagem e continuou com sua rotina.

Metade de Sarada esperava que ele até esqueceria que a havia ligado, ou que decidiria que não valia a pena se ela também estivesse ocupada. Ela ficou chocada, portanto, quando em algum momento por volta do meio da manhã, o próprio Sasuke Uchiha entrou na área interna dos estagiários — um lugar onde ele quase nunca era visto, já que todo o trabalho realizado ali era muito subalterno e de baixo nível para que ele se ocupasse com ele — e veio direto em direção a mesa dela, ficando de pé, expectante, atrás da cadeira até que ela girasse e olhasse para ele. "Pai?"

"Sarada," ele disse bruscamente. "Você recebeu minha mensagem?"

"Sim…" ela respondeu, hesitante. Sasuke a estava dando a versão light de seu famoso e intimidador olhar Uchiha, mas ainda era um olhar, e ainda poderoso mesmo se ela estava com menos medo da ira dele que o comum.

"Então por quê você não me ligou?" Ele exigiu, dando um passo em direção a cadeira dela, literalmente a encurralando.

Ela de repente se tocou que todas as pessoas no cômodo estavam os encarando, alguns mais abertamente que outros. Ela queria provocar uma reação em seu pai, mas não queria se tornar um espetáculo público — ao menos não nessa fase de seu plano.

"Pai, o que você está fazendo? Estamos no trabalho." Não fazia parte da fama dele isolá-la dessa maneira na frente dos colegas. No escritório, ele tratava sua filha com a mesma distância fria que mostrava a qualquer outro — não que ela interagisse muito com ele ali, como uma estagiária— e sempre manteve uma grande distância para evitar mesmo os menores rumores de favoritismo.

Ele se recompôs rapidamente e olhou em volta, como se notasse pela primeira vez que tinha uma audiência cativa — o que era estranho, pois ele era geralmente muito vigilante sobre seus arredores.

"Venha ao meu escritório no seu intervalo," ele ordenou. "Nós almoçaremos lá."

Num momento de ousadia, Sarada quase negou. Aquilo teria sido o empolgante clímax de sua vida de desobediência até agora. Mas sua coragem falhou sob o olhar severo de Sasuke, e ela disse simplesmente: "Eu estarei lá."

Passiva-agressivamente ignorar a mensagem dele era provavelmente o bastante por um dia. Ela poderia trabalhar em desafiar completamente as ordens dele depois.

Ele acenou brevemente e se virou, saindo. Todos os olhos imediatamente voltaram às suas próprias telas. Exceto por Sarada — seu olhar pensativo e um tanto impressionado o seguiu até o final.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Sarada se viu no escritório de seu pai e chefe, comendo silenciosamente uma quentinha de frente para ele. Desde que ela podia lembrar, seu pai sempre havia sido um homem muito reservado, e ela estava tão acostumada a isso que, sob circunstâncias normais, passar um tempo em silêncio com ele não era estranho ou tenso — mesmo se frequentemente desapontador, quando ela desejava que ele a perguntasse sobre a vida dela, ou respondesse suas próprias questões com alguma coisa a mais que monossílabas.

Contudo, hoje era diferente. Hoje, o silêncio no ar era tão desconfortável, tão tenso, tão pesado, que ela quase colocou alguma música apenas para despedaçá-lo. Mas considerando que o pai dela já a estava encarando como se ela fosse algum tipo de criatura alienígena que ele estava se esforçando para entender, ela não achou que aquilo iria ajudá-la.

Finalmente, ela não podia mais suportar aquilo. Colocando de lado seu recipiente com comida pela metade, ela cruzou as pernas, colocou suas mãos entrelaçadas no colo como se estivesse numa entrevista de emprego e disse: "Então pai, sobre o quê você queria conversar comigo?"

Ele afastou seu próprio prato de lado e respondeu com firmeza: "Sua mãe está preocupada com você."

Com o passar dos anos, Sarada havia percebido ao conversar com seu pai que ele usava sua mãe como uma justificativa para transmitir certos sentimentos sem se comprometer. Ela suspeitou que isso era o que estava acontecendo no momento, mas não estava se sentindo corajosa o suficiente para expô-lo.

"Por quê? Eu estou bem", ela respondeu.

"Então você pode me explicar o que estava fazendo com Boruto Uzumaki no Ichiraku Ramen essa semana?"

Como sempre, o pai dela não tinha muita paciência para enrolação. Sarada não se importou com a franqueza dele, mas se ressentiu um pouco em como ele havia conseguido transformar o que deveria ter sido uma perfeita e inofensiva conversa entre pai e filha soar como uma interrogação policial. Vinte e um anos e ele realmente ainda não fazia ideia de como conversar com ela.

Além disso, ela estava surpresa em como ele havia descoberto tão depressa. Ela esperou que as notícias tivessem chegado a Naruto rapidamente, baseada no que Boruto dissera sobre o laço do pai dele com o Ichiraku, mas onde seu pai poderia ter recebido a notícia?

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir. "Como você soube disso?", ela perguntou.

Ele não parecia satisfeito em ser questionado, mas respondeu, de má vontade: "Naruto Uzumaki conhece os donos do restaurante. Ele soube por eles e me ligou." Sasuke pôs a mesma ênfase desdenhosa no "Naruto" como sempre fazia, como se a palavra que ele realmente pretendia usar fosse "idiota".

Sarada resistiu a parecer triunfante com a revelação. O plano estava dando mais certo do que ela imaginava se ele já havia forçado os dois rivais ao ponto de entrarem em contato um com o outro atrás de ajuda. Sem mencionar o fato de que seu pai obcecado por trabalho havia interrompido um dia no trabalho para caçá-la e questioná-la.

"Sarada." Ela despertou, percebendo que não havia respondido a pergunta de seu pai.

"Nós estávamos apenas comendo, pai. Nós temos frequentado a mesma escola por anos; é tão estranho que nós saiamos juntos?"

"Uma refeição. Foi só isso?" Sasuke a estava dando aquele olhar penetrante de olhos cerrados que sempre fazia seus funcionários confessarem seus erros imediatamente.

Felizmente, Sarada tinha alguma imunidade a ele, e ela apenas olhou para seu pai e disse tranquilamente, "O que mais seria?"

Ela se manteve friamente sentada sob o olhar minucioso dele por outro minuto. Sasuke abriu levemente sua boca, e ela achou que ele iria lhe fazer outra pergunta, mas então, para seu desapontamento, Sasuke apenas voltou a olhar para os papéis em sua mesma.

"Muito bem", ele disse simplesmente. "Você pode ir."

Enquanto se levantou com um recatado "Tchau Pai" e saiu do escritório, Sarada pôde claramente ver acontecer — o momento em que ele mudava seu foco dela para o trabalho: O modo como seus traços elegantes atenuavam e suavizavam, o jeito como seu olhar perdeu a intensidade enquanto um tipo de cálculo mais detalhado tomava seu lugar. Como sempre foi inevitavelmente forçada a fazer o que quer que dissessem, ela sempre odiou assistir essa mudança.

Hoje, porém, doera um pouco menos que o habitual, com a satisfação do florescer de seu plano vibrando dentro dela.

* * *

"Você vai atender?" Shikadai Nara perguntou, enquanto o telefone de Boruto vibrava na mesa pela décima vez ao menos naquele dia.

Boruto olhou de relance para o nome exibido na tela e disse: "Não". Sob o olhar de seu amigo, ele se defendeu inocentemente: "O que foi? Nós estamos em horário de trabalho agora. Atender o telefone iria contra minha ética de trabalho."

"Aham", Shikadai falou pausadamente. "E onde estava essa ética de trabalho ontem quando Mitsuki ligou?"

Boruto apenas deu de ombros e sorriu, jogando um envelope em sua caixa corresponde.

Ao contrário de Sarada, Boruto não entrou num estágio na empresa de seu pai durante o verão. Ele poderia — mesmo sem a influência familiar, ele tinha boas notas e um forte registro extracurricular. Mas ele nem ao menos se candidatou, incapaz de digerir a ideia de ter seu pai sendo literalmente seu chefe por quatro meses. Foi assim que ele acabou trabalhando na sala de correspondência da Konoha Post, separando pacotes e envelopes durante todo o dia com seu colega de classe e velho amigo Shikadai. Era um trabalho tão brutalmente chato que às vezes ele quase se arrependia de ter dispensado o estágio — _quase_ , até pensar no quanto deve irritar seu pai saber que o filho prefere separar correspondência o dia inteiro que trabalhar para ele. De qualquer forma, Boruto comeria seus sapatos antes de rastejar de volta para Naruto, então ele estava preso aqui pelo verão de um jeito ou outro.

A situação de Shikadai era um pouco diferente. Seu pai, Shikamaru Nara, era o Diretor de Operações de Naruto, segundo no comando da Corporação Hokage. Isso deveria significar que ele também poderia obter um estágio lá facilmente, mas Shikadai não pôde nem mesmo se candidatar com sua nota média B. Seu não tão impressionante desempenho escolar era resultado não de falta de habilidade mas de total falta de motivação. Assim como seu pai, ele tinha um QI de gênio, mas negligenciava tanto as aulas que suas médias nunca eram acima do medíocre. Quando sua mãe descobriu que ele sequer estava qualificado para se candidatar, ela ameaçou esfolá-lo se ele não encontrasse outra maneira produtiva de passar o verão. Aconteceu que o trabalho menos problemático disponível estava nos correios, então ele se juntou a Boruto lá.

"Se eu ignorasse as ligações dos meus pais desse jeito, minha mãe iria chutar a minha bunda com tanta força que eu nunca seria capaz de sentar de novo", observou Shikadai, enquanto folheava preguiçosamente sua pilha de envelopes, olhando o telefone enquanto ele zumbia persistentemente.

"Bem, sim, com minha mãe é diferente", Boruto admitiu. "Eu não ignoraria as ligações _dela_. Mas todas essas são do meu pai. Ele gosta de _pensar_ que pode chutar a minha bunda, mas ele é tão idiota que eu poderia lidar com ele qualquer dia. De qualquer jeito, eu já sei porque ele está ligando."

"Oh? Por quê?"

Boruto hesitou, e então disse: "Eu saí com a Sarada."

"Sarada Uchiha?" Os olhos verde-azulados de Shikadai se arregalaram, surpresa o colocando em estado de alerta: "Você saiu com ela? Como em um encontro?"

"Sim."

"Bem, tenho que admitir que eu não vi isso acontecer", o jovem de cabelos escuros comentou. "Eu nem sabia que vocês se falavam."

"Não nos falávamos, sério." O loiro encolheu os ombros. "Mas aí ela me chamou pra sair."

Shikadai apenas o observou por alguns segundos, e então declarou categoricamente: "Isso é besteira. Não tem como isso ter acontecido."

"Ei!" Boruto gritou indignado. "O que você está querendo dizer? Você não acha que Sarada é do tipo que vai atrás do que quer?"

"Oh, eu não duvido da habilidade de Sarada de ir atrás do que quer. Mas não tem como você ser o que ela quer, assim, de repente. Tem mais nessa história, não tem?"

Boruto lamentou ter dito algo a seu amigo. Shikadai era muito perspicaz. "Ok, certo, tem mais", ele cedeu com um suspiro. "Ela me chamou pra sair, mas não pela razão comum…"

Boruto contou toda a história, terminando com um apelo para que ele não contasse a mais ninguém — ele e Sarada haviam concordado em tentar manter a história escondida de quantas pessoas fosse possível, minimizando as chances da verdade chegar a seus pais.

O gênio Nara sacudiu sua cabeça. "E esse foi o plano que Sarada criou? Eu achei que ela fosse mais esperta que isso."

Um pouco ofendido por ela, Boruto demandou: "O que faz você achar que não vai funcionar?"

"Seus pais vão perceber imediatamente. Ou ao menos o Uchiha vai, e ele vai contar ao seu pai mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Bem, eu acho que você está nos subestimando. Ou superestimando eles. Ou os dois", Boruto sustentou teimosamente.

Shikadai bocejou. "Nós veremos, eu acho. De qualquer jeito, vai ser um saco."

* * *

Após se despedir de seu amigo preguiçoso ao final do expediente, Boruto sentiu o coração afundar quando olhou para o estacionamento e viu um inconfundível carro laranja brilhante. Esperando que seu pai não o tivesse visto sair do prédio, ele começou a andar rápido em outra direção, mas sem sorte — Uma voz familiar gritou atrás dele: "BORUTO!"

Ele considerou literalmente correr, mas sabia que seu pai provavelmente o perseguiria por quarteirões. Naruto podia ser incrivelmente sem vergonha em público — era um milagre que ele ainda não havia arruinado totalmente a imagem da própria companhia. Então o Uzumaki mais novo se virou relutantemente, encontrando o olhar nada satisfeito de seu pai com uma expressão teimosa.

"Espero que tenha se divertido me ignorando o dia inteiro", o loiro mais velho rosnou.

"Na verdade sim. Melhor dia da minha vida", Boruto zombou.

Eles se encararam furiosamente por um minuto num feroz encontro de azuis, antes de Naruto finalmente suspirar e desviar o olhar. "Entre no carro", ele disse, sua ira anterior se transformando em resignação. "Nós precisamos conversar, e eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Te deixarei em casa enquanto volto."

"Você _sempre_ precisa voltar ao trabalho", retrucou Boruto, "E é por isso que desta vez vou lhe poupar do trabalho de lidar comigo. Não precisamos conversar, e eu prefiro andar para casa de qualquer jeito."

"Não me teste, Boruto", Naruto avisou, sua paciência no fim. "Se você não entrar no carro agora, eu vou fazer o tipo de cena que vai te impedir de mostrar o rosto nesse bairro de novo!"

Boruto sabia que a ameaça era séria. Carrancudo, ele foi até a monstruosidade laranja, abrindo a porta do passageiro e se jogando para dentro. Ele e seu pai já teriam menos problemas se o velho simplesmente superasse seu caso de amor com a cor laranja, refletiu.

Naruto dirigiu em silêncio por alguns minutos, permitindo que o clima esfriasse um pouco. Quando ele falou, sua voz rouca era dura, mas calma. "E se eu estivesse te ligando sobre algo realmente importante?"

"Então você está admitindo que não era algo importante?" Boruto perguntou, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Boruto."

"Se fosse realmente importante, eu sei que você faria mamãe me ligar. Eu atenderia a ligação _dela_."

Entretido com o raciocínio de Boruto — que era na verdade muito bom — Naruto conseguiu franzir a testa e rir ao mesmo tempo. "Você realmente acha que sabe como as coisas funcionam, não acha?"

"Eu acho que sei como _você_ funciona, ao menos", Boruto disse, imprudentemente. "Trabalho, trabalho, ramen, trabalho, trabalho, laranja, trabalho, mais trabalho, trabalho de novo, e ah sim, eu tenho filhos ou algo assim?"

Naruto bufou. Ele parou por um momento, e arriscou: "E quanto a Sarada Uchiha? Você acha que também sabe como _ela_ funciona?"

 _Aqui vamos nós_ , Boruto pensou. "Eu acho que você poderia dizer que estou trabalhando nisso", ele disse despreocupadamente, olhando pela janela.

"Boruto…" Naruto parou, desamparado. "De verdade, o que é isso? Você nunca gostou da Sarada. Você mal _falou_ com ela."

"Claro, porque _você_ saberia. Desde quando você teve tempo para dar uma boa olhada nas coisas e nas pessoas que eu realmente me importo?"

"Então você está dizendo que você gosta dela de verdade? A filha do _Sasuke_?" Segurando o volante com força, Naruto desceu pela rua do apartamento de Boruto um pouco bruscamente, batendo o ombro do filho contra a janela do carro com a força do giro.

"Foi realmente por isso que você ligou o dia inteiro?" Boruto exigiu, exasperado. "Trazer o seu drama estúpido de rivalidade de negócios para a minha vida pessoal? Novidades, pai: Minha vida pessoal é _pessoal_. E não é como se você já tivesse se interessado por ela antes. O que eu faço com a Sarada ou com qualquer outra pessoa não é da sua conta."

Antes que o carro parasse completamente, Boruto soltou o cinto de segurança e se levantou, voltando a se sentar para dizer sarcasticamente: "Eu lhe convidaria a entrar para continuarmos essa discussão, mas você precisa voltar ao trabalho, certo?", antes de bater a porta do passageiro.

Naruto realmente precisava voltar ao trabalho. Mas ele ainda permaneceu parado na frente do apartamento do filho por uns bons dez minutos.

* * *

Recostando-se contra os travesseiros com seu laptop equilibrado em suas coxas enquanto refletia sobre seu dia, Sarada se viu navegando pelo perfil de Boruto no Facebook mais uma vez. A foto mais recente era uma _selfie_ que eles tinham estrategicamente tirado do lado de fora do Ichiraku para terem uma prova pública do encontro. O logotipo de restaurante estava visível ao fundo enquanto eles estavam na entrada. Boruto não havia a abraçado nem nada — os dois tinham concordado que pareceria um pouco rápido demais para o início do "relacionamento" deles — mas seus ombros estavam se tocando; a cabeça dele estava levemente inclinada na direção dela, como se ele instintivamente estivesse tentando compensar a diferença de altura entre os dois, e os dois estavam sorrindo; o dele tão largo e brilhante quanto o dela era pequeno e reservado. Era uma foto razoavelmente convincente de Sarada Uchiha e Boruto Uzumaki como amigos ou possivelmente mais, como ela diria.

E parecia que a atuação deles estava fazendo seu trabalho. Pensando na conversa que teve mais cedo com seu pai, inteiramente instigada por ele, Sarada sentiu um fio de esperança; a mais forte que ela havia tido em um tempo. Era patético que ela estava mais animada pelo fato de seu pai a ter olhado e perguntado por que ela havia ignorado a mensagem dele do que por todos os seus prêmios acadêmicos? Provavelmente, mas isso não diminuiu a excitação.

Na verdade ela desejava ter alguém para compartilhar isso, mas a lista de possíveis confidentes era bem curta. Sarada olhou para a foto mais uma vez, deliberando, então pegou seu telefone e ligou para Boruto.

Ele respondeu no quarto toque, parecendo surpreso e um pouco desapontado.

"Ei", ela disse, subitamente hesitando ao perceber que não sabia exatamente como continuar. Ela se decidiu, continuando: "Você escutou algo do seu pai?"

"Infelizmente, sim", Boruto grunhiu. "O velho foi tão desmancha-prazeres como sempre."

"Então ele acha que tem algo acontecendo entre a gente?"

"Ah, ele acha que tem alguma coisa acontecendo, mas não conseguiu nenhum detalhe de mim."

Sinceramente perplexa, Sarada perguntou: "Existe alguma razão para você soar _zangado_ sobre isso? Isso é o que nós queríamos. Ele não pareceu irritado? Confuso? Consternado?"

Houve uma pausa, e então a voz de Boruto retornou, consideravelmente animada, como se ele tivesse acabado de ver as coisas de um novo ângulo. "Todas as opções, na verdade."

"Bem, então pare de ser um idiota e pense positivo", ela aconselhou sensivelmente. "O plano está funcionando."

"Para você também?"

"Parece que sim", ela afirmou com satisfação. "Aparentemente seu pai ligou para o meu para falar sobre isso."

"Sério? Nossa, eles devem estar surtando para procurarem um ao outro atrás de apoio", Boruto disse com uma risadinha.

"Eu nunca vi meu pai surtar", Sarada admitiu, tendo dificuldades para imaginar como isso seria. "Realmente não faz o tipo dele."

"Isso é o que _você_ pensa. _Eu_ acho que você apenas nunca o provocou o suficiente", Boruto avaliou confiante. "Mas nós vamos mudar isso em breve."

A atitude arrogante que Sarada sempre achara tão desagradável nele no ensino médio devia estar crescendo nela, porque a declaração arrogante só a fez se sentir feliz e energizada ao invés de irritada. Ela percebeu que estava satisfeita que Boruto era seu parceiro nisso, e não apenas porque ele era um Uzumaki.

De repente ela se sentiu obrigada a dizer. "Eu agradeço que esteja fazendo isso."

Ela recebeu uma risada levemente envergonhada em retorno. "Ei, eu estou me aproveitando disso tanto quanto você, certo? De qualquer forma, nós meio que formamos um bom time, você não acha?"

E mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela. "Eu acho que sim."

* * *

 **N/T:** Eu tardo mas não falho gente! Voltei aqui com mais um capítulo pra vocês. Como a Lutralutra diz nas notas originais, este é um capítulo onde se _fala_ mais de BoruSara do que acontece BoruSara. Mas eu acho esse tipo de capítulo importante para o desenvolvimento dos personagens e da ambientação. Que fique claro: O ritmo de "Negócios Rebeldes" NÃO é rápido. Não esperem que Boruto e Sarada vão se beijar nos próximos dois capítulos, porque o estilo narrativo da autora não é esse. Vamos curtir muita coisa gostosa até que algo aconteça pra valer. Espero que estejam gostando da história e da tradução. Me avisem se encontrarem erros, sim?

Então, sobre atrasos: Objetivamente falando, eu consigo traduzir um capítulo inteiro em um dia se passar a tarde só fazendo isso. O problema é que reservar tanto tempo só pra essa história é complicado, e nem sempre minha mente está no 'modo tradução'. A universidade onde estudo vai sediar a 70ª Reunião Nacional da SBPC (google it) e como eu estou contribuindo com a organização, muito do meu tempo foi tomado, e eu ainda tenho meu TCC pra fazer (Deus me ajude). Pretendo me organizar melhor para não atrasar tanto assim. Acreditem, eu também fico frustrada quando não posto no prazo.

No mais, não se preocupem, não tenho a mínima intenção de abandonar esse projeto. Dito isso, até a próxima :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. _Rebellious Business_ pertence à Lutralutra (id:1318812). Eu só possuo a tradução/adaptação da história.

* * *

Negócios Rebeldes

Capítulo 4

Mais tarde naquela noite de domingo, não muito antes de fechar, o Ichiraku Ramen sediou um evento que não acontecia há anos, como se alguém pudesse ter previsto aquilo no início da semana: A chegada de Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, juntos.

Foi o suficiente para fazer Teuchi e Ayame encararem, mas mesmo com todo o tempo que havia passado desde que haviam recebido Sasuke, eles sabiam que não deveriam fazer rebuliço sobre sua presença. Não iriam irritá-lo ou envergonhá-lo e fazê-lo ir embora — o que era algo que já haviam o visto fazer em várias ocasiões no passado, quando Naruto estava se comportando de maneira particularmente desagradável e barulhenta.

Então Teuchi apenas ofereceu um jovial mas simples "Há quanto tempo", e Ayame o trouxe um cardápio com um brilhante e intrigado sorriso. Naruto, claro, não precisava de um, já tendo o memorizado por anos.

"Você honestamente acha que _aqui_ é um lugar para ter uma discussão séria?" Sasuke olhou em volta após terem feito seus pedidos, como se estivesse preocupado com a possibilidade de alguém reconhecê-lo.

"Claro, eu tenho discussões sérias aqui o tempo todo!" Naruto o assegurou.

"Sobre o quê, o melhor sabor de ramen?" Sasuke desdenhou, mas repentinamente teve visões de Naruto realizando reuniões do conselho ou algo do tipo aqui. Ele não duvidaria do idiota obcecado por ramen.

"Ei, _nós_ costumávamos ter discussões sérias aqui", o loiro apontou.

Era verdade. Em seus dias de universidade, e nos anos seguinte antes dos dois terem crescido tanto em suas companhias e terem seu tempo para encontros casuais eliminados, Naruto o tinha arrastado aqui quase que semanalmente, e eles haviam conversado — leia-se discutido — sobre vários assuntos. Sasuke se esforçara para quebrar o hábito de ficar devaneando sobre o passado, mas às vezes ele não podia evitar de se perguntar quando aqueles tempos se foram.

"Então", Naruto foi direto ao ponto desajeitadamente. "Boruto e Sarada, hein?"

"Não existe nenhum 'Boruto e Sarada', idiota". Sasuke estalou, rápido para cortar aquela linha de pensamento. "Eles estão fingindo."

O rosto do Uzumaki se contorceu em confusão. "Hã?"

"Eu suspeitei desde o começo, e conversar com Sarada me confirmou isso. É a única explicação que faz sentido. Ela foi muito evasiva sobre o assunto quando eu a perguntei sobre, e pude ver que ela esperava tirar algo de mim. Em todos esses anos eles nunca foram nada além de conhecidos, mas de repente estão jantando juntos? Sem mencionar que ele dificilmente faz o tipo dela."

Naruto fez uma careta com o insulto implícito ao seu filho, mas reconheceu. "Eu achei meio esquisito eles virem ao Ichiraku. Quero dizer, eu sei que Boruto gosta o suficiente da comida, mas aqui não tem sido exatamente a primeira escolha dele para encontros."

"Mas ele sabe que você descobriria se ele viesse aqui", Sasuke concordou. "É um óbvio plano por atenção."

"Ok, isso é… meio que, bom, eu acho. Melhor que alguma das coisas que eu estava imaginando, ao menos". Naruto relaxou um pouco. "Então, o que vamos fazer sobre isso?"

O Uchiha pausou. Ele havia estado tão relaxado uma vez que concluíra que não havia romance real envolvido que sequer tinha pensado sobre alguma ação futura.

"Quero dizer, _por que_ eles estão fazendo isso com a gente?" Sua companhia demandou lamentavelmente, quase choramingando. "Eu quase tive um ataque do coração. Achei que eu realmente poderia me tornar _aparentado_ a um bastardo como você!"

O olho de Sasuke se contraiu. O clássico Naruto se adiantando. Mesmo que por alguma cruel e ridícula mudança no destino seus filhos _estivessem_ namorando, isso ainda era mundos distantes de _casamento_.

"Toda criança age para chamar a atenção dos pais", ele apontou desdenhosamente, ignorando a voz inquieta em sua cabeça que dizia: _Sarada não_. "E eles ainda estão no que poderia ser considerada uma idade rebelde. Quanto menos atenção nós darmos ao suposto relacionamento deles, melhor. Se nós parecermos preocupados só irá encorajá-los."

"Toda idade é uma idade rebelde com Boruto", Naruto resmungou, contemplando melancolicamente sua tigela de ramen recém entregue. "Então, você está dizendo que nós só deveríamos sentar e esperar, e eventualmente eles irão se entediar, superar isso e desistir? _Esse_ é o seu plano brilhante?"

"Como se você tivesse qualquer coisa melhor em mente", Sasuke grunhiu defensivamente.

Naruto se endireitou e o encarou com intensos olhos azuis, claramente refletindo por alguns momentos, antes de relaxar em derrota. "É, eu não tenho nada."

Seu rival de cabelos escuros suspirou e pegou seus hashis. "Idiota."

* * *

A grande pintura que Sarada parou em frente era tão vívida e vibrante, como uma explosão de chamas queimando a parede branca que a rodeava. A peça mais marcante na galeria repleta de arte, um desenho não muito abstrato dominado por faixas espessas e intrincadas sombreadas por um abrasador vermelho alaranjado, formando uma massa fogosa no centro daquilo que tinha uma forma escura e vagamente humanóide. O gosto de Sarada em arte pendia geralmente para o lado mais tradicional, mas ela tinha que admitir que havia algo atraente e belo no caos do trabalho. A pequena placa abaixo da tela revelou seu título como "Vontade do Fogo", e o nome do artista era —

"É da Himawari", Boruto disse orgulhoso ao lado dela, interrompendo suas silenciosas observações. "O que você acha?"

"Eu acho", ela respondeu, "que agora entendo porque tudo o que você já fez nas aulas de arte da escola ter sido terrível."

A boca dele se abriu em ultraje: "O quê…?!"

"É obviamente porque todos os genes que carregavam talento artístico passaram por você e foram para a sua irmã", ela finalizou suavemente. "Essa obra é incrível."

"Eu não acho que é assim que genética funciona", Boruto resmungou, mas ele parecia tranquilizado pelo sincero elogio direcionado a habilidade de Himawari.

Duas semanas em seu esquema de namoro, Boruto havia convidado Sarada para acompanhá-lo na pré-estreia de uma exibição estudantil de arte onde algumas das peças de sua irmã estariam presentes, como outra oportunidade para exibí-la na frente de seus pais. Já no evento, Naruto ainda não havia feito sua aparição, mas ele tinha prometido à Himawari que apareceria em algum momento.

Uma doce e suave risada ecoou atrás deles, e Sarada se virou para dar de cara com uma pequena jovem de cabelos curtos e negros, nariz de botão e olhos dançantes. Sarada nunca havia realmente interagido com Himawari, mas aqueles olhos azuis Uzumaki eram inconfundíveis.

"Finalmente decidiu agraciar seu incrível irmão mais velho com sua presença, hein?" Boruto fingiu reclamar, fazendo uma exagerada expressão de mágoa. "Já era hora."

"Desculpe", ela disse, mas a risadinha que viera em seguida tirou a maior parte do arrependimento das desculpas. "Estava conversando com meu professor."

"Sim, sim, desculpas, desculpas", Boruto disse, fingindo um bico. "De qualquer maneira, Sarada estava dizendo que ela gostou da sua pintura. Sarada, Himawari; Himawari, Sarada."

"Oi, Sarada. E obrigada!", a Uzumaki mais nova sorriu.

"Sua pintura realmente chama a atenção", Sarada confirmou sua opinião positiva com um sorriso, seguindo a concisa introdução de Boruto. "Então novamente, o mesmo acontece com a arte do seu irmão… de um jeito bem diferente". Já que era óbvio pelo riso de Himawari que ela ouvira a provocação de Sarada às habilidades artísticas de seu irmão, a Uchiha imaginou — não sem alívio — que era tarde demais para começar a agir como completamente apaixonada.

A irmã de Boruto riu de novo. "Chama mesmo, não é? Arte era a sua menor nota, não era, Boruto?"

"Só porque todas as minhas outras notas eram muito altas!", ele protestou. "E o que é esse complô contra mim? É injusto! Eu não vim até aqui para que vocês duas pudessem me insultar a noite toda."

"Não é um 'complô', é apenas a verdade", Sarada rebateu razoavelmente, dando tapinhas no braço dele numa demonstração irônica de apoio. "As pessoas que realmente se importam com você sempre irão ser honestas, mesmo se isso machuque."

Boruto tentou encará-la, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma raiva real. Embora ele tivesse preferido que elas se unissem através de outra coisa que não provocá-lo, lhe pareceu que não seria ruim se Himawari e Sarada se dessem bem, mesmo sem considerar o relacionamento de mentira. Esperta, bem sucedida e obstinada, Sarada era um bom modelo feminino; e poderia a fazer algum bem vê-lo se relacionando com uma mulher que não tinha medo de falar o que pensava. Boruto sempre se sentiu incomodado com o fato de que mesmo que Himawari também sofresse com o vício em trabalho de seu pai, ela sempre fora rápida em perdoá-lo e raramente o responsabilizava, assim como sua mãe. Ele não queria que Himawari entrasse num relacionamento pensando que era normal que um cara a deixasse de lado assim. A influência de alguém como Sarada — que iria sem dúvida chutar a bunda de qualquer namorado que tentasse relegá-la ao papel de um apoio secundário — só poderia ajudar.

"Você produz algum tipo de arte, Sarada?", Himawari curiosamente inquiriu.

"Eu? Não. Eu era melhor na aula de arte que Boruto, não que isso fosse um desafio, mas não é a minha especialidade. Eu me encaixo melhor no papel de admiradora no que de alguém que pratica."

"Você claramente tem um bom olho, no entanto". A Uzumaki sorriu em sua direção, apreciativamente. "Sua roupa é tão legal! Tão elegante e bem coordenada."

"... Obrigada", Sarada disse, parecendo um pouco surpresa mas lisonjeada. Boruto se surpreendeu em como ela pareceu pega de surpresa com o elogio casual, quando ele imaginou que ela deveria recebê-los sempre, com a quantidade de suas conquistas. Então de novo, era _Sarada_. É claro que ela se manteria em padrões absurdamente altos e acharia difícil acreditar que outros se contentariam com menos.

Ele também se pegou concordando com a avaliação de Himawari. Naquela noite, Sarada vestia uma saia preta curta simples e uma blusa creme de gola alta, branca o suficiente para que ela não sumisse; e sua franja grossa partida um pouco mais ao meio que o normal, revelando mais de sua testa para lhe dar uma aparência um pouco mais madura e simétrica. Ele nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nisso antes deles começarem a "namorar", mas Sarada tinha um senso de moda que era prático e elegante. Ela sempre encontrava o equilíbrio perfeito — nunca muito chamativo ou muito simples, nunca muito formal ou muito casual — e ela evidentemente tinha um entendimento preciso do que combinava com ela, tanto fisicamente quanto em personalidade. Ela não tinha uma beleza estonteante, mas sua absoluta competência e autoconsciência que ela exalava tinham seu próprio charme.

Ele foi sacudido de seu olhar por uma leve cotovelada nas costelas — Sarada indicava a direção de uma nova chegada, uma pequena mulher de meia-idade com cabelos negros e lisos que batiam nos ombros, amáveis olhos brancos perolados, e uma graça relaxada em seus movimentos.

"Boruto, você não me disse que traria um convidado hoje à noite", Hinata Uzumaki disse, a mais leve das reprovações em seu tom gentil. "Eu tenho circulado pelo salão trazendo todas as peças, mas eu teria vindo e te achado mais cedo se soubesse que haveria alguém a quem eu deveria me apresentar."

Boruto estremeceu — ele não tinha nenhum problema em responder depois de qualquer reclamação furiosa de seu pai, mas mesmo as leves repreensões de sua mãe de alguma maneira sempre o faziam sentir como se ele tivesse chutado um cachorro — mas para sua surpresa, Sarada falou em sua defesa:

"Para ser justa, eu acho que já fomos apresentadas anos atrás, em algum evento de negócios. E eu sei que Boruto apenas estava ansioso para me mostrar o trabalho da Himawari, ao contrário ele teria me levado até você de imediato. Mas", ela adicionou, suavizando suas palavras com um sorriso, "estou feliz em encontrá-la em um ambiente mais casual".

Hinata sorriu de volta para ela, a expressão mais plácida e recatada que o sorriso que seu marido e filho compartilhavam e o sorriso ensolarado de sua filha, mas não menos calorosa ou genuína. "Sim, é bom te ver, Sarada. Como você está?"

"Estou bem, obrigada. Aproveitando o verão até agora." A Uchiha olhou para Boruto enquanto falava.

Sem ser alguém que aguentava formalidades por muito tempo, ele tomou isso como sua oportunidade para se intrometer e animar a conversa, e interrompeu: "Mãe, me ajude aqui. Sarada e Hima estão me zoando!"

"Oh?" Claramente familiarizada com o drama de seu filho, Hinata parecia mais entretida que preocupada.

"Elas estão zombando das minhas habilidades artísticas a noite inteira", ele reclamou. "Quero dizer, só porque eu não tenho minha própria exibição de arte como a Himawari…"

"Bem, você costumava desenhar para mim o tempo inteiro", Hinata disse pensativa. Depois de um instante de hesitação, ela adicionou diplomaticamente, "Eles sempre foram feitos com muito amor e sinceridade."

Himawari riu alto da resposta de sua mãe — amor e sinceridade eram ótimos, mas mesmo a carinhosa Hinata, que podia encontrar algo para elogiar em tudo, obviamente não conseguia se comprometer a dizer qualquer coisa positiva sobre a _qualidade técnica_ do trabalho de Boruto — e Sarada também, ainda que de forma mais breve e sossegada. De repente ele percebeu que gostava do som. As mulheres de sua família tinham risadas leves e tilintantes; a de Sarada era uma explosão mais rica, um pouco mais profunda. A chance de ouvi-la amenizou o golpe em seu ego.

"Amor e sinceridade também tem mérito artístico, eu acho", Sarada generosamente admitiu. Ele considerou como parte de sua atuação.

"Claro", a mãe dele concordou.

"Hum, Mãe—" Himawari começou, seu olhos se arregalando assim que se fixaram em algo atrás da mulher mais velha.

Mas o aviso veio muito tarde, já que no momento seguinte Hinata foi literalmente atacada por um metro e oitenta de um homem loiro e animado. Seu marido aparentemente havia se esgueirado nela com uma furtividade impressionante, apenas para saltar sobre ela com um abraço por trás, apertando-a pela cintura e plantando um beijo no lado de sua cabeça. Ela pulou com um pequeno "ui", corando, mas relaxou rapidamente quando evidentemente percebeu quem era.

Boruto gemeu em desgosto pela exibição embaraçosa. "Sério, pai?! Estamos em público, e os amigos e professores da Hima estão aqui. Você poderia não fazer isso?". Ele estava fugazmente feliz que não havia trazido alguém que _realmente_ estivesse namorando. Ao menos Sarada tinha alguma ideia prévia de como seu pai era.

"Fique frio", Naruto riu ruidosamente, soltando sua esposa e se afastando. "Um dia você terá sua própria garota e vai entender—"

Ele parou abruptamente quando percebeu quem estava de pé ao lado de seu filho.

Sarada falou primeiro. "Boa tarde, Senhor Uzumaki", ela disse polidamente.

"Uchiha", ele suspirou, parecendo chocado. Em seguida limpou a garganta e se recompôs. "Quero dizer, Sarada. Boa noite."

Himawari quebrou o estranhamento repentino, avançando para abraçá-lo. "Pai, você veio!". Ela sempre teve uma tolerância maior as palhaçadas de seu pai que seu irmão mais velho.

Ainda observando Sarada cautelosamente, Naruto se abaixou para acariciar as costas da filha. "Assim como eu prometi! Como as coisas estão indo?"

"Você não teria que perguntar se não estivesse uma hora atrasado", Boruto comentou sombriamente.

Só com isso, o desconforto voltou rapidamente. Himawari murmurou alguma coisa sobre como tudo estava indo bem enquanto os dois homens trocavam olhares firmes, a mesma tensão enrijecendo seus rostos surpreendentemente semelhantes.

Sarada estava ligeiramente impressionada com a aparente disposição de Boruto em enfurecer seu pai abertamente daquele jeito. Ela dificilmente poderia se imaginar mostrando a seu pai tamanho desdém e desrespeito na sua cara, em público — daí o plano mais indireto dela. Ela se sentiu um pouco triste por Himawari e Hinata, que haviam sido gentis consigo, mas agora pareciam ansiosas e de certa maneira resignadas, como se isso não fosse uma coisa nova. Sarada poderia ver como poderia ser um assunto difícil e delicado — especialmente para personalidades tão gentis — ser pego num conflito entre duas pessoas com quem se importavam.

Felizmente, como uma estranha, tais limites não se aplicavam a ela. Sarada casualmente se aproximou de Boruto e deixou seus dedos roçarem nos dele — não realmente segurando a mão dele, apenas cutucando-a para chamar sua atenção. Quando o efeito desejado surtiu e a cabeça dele virou em sua direção, ela cutucou. "Boruto, você não vai me mostrar o resto da galeria?"

"... _Tudo bem_ ", ele rosnou depois de uma pausa, direcionando outro olhar hostil ao seu pai.

Quando Sarada levantou uma sobrancelha não impressionada ao tom dele, Boruto respirou fundo e fez um esforço razoável para reprimir seu mau humor, falando num tom mais civilizado. "Quero dizer, sim. Claro. Vamos dar uma olhada nas coisas."

Boruto realmente agarrou a mão de Sarada, um pouco rudemente, e estava prestes a arrastá-la com ele quando Naruto explodiu. "Boruto…!"

Seu pai estava encarando suas mãos entrelaçadas, uma expressão frustrada em seu rosto. Ele abriu a boca, obviamente lutando contra algo, e então a fechou novamente.

Quando não pareceu que ele diria alguma coisa, Sarada preencheu o silêncio com: "Foi bom conhecê-lo, Senhor Uzumaki. Vocês também, Senhora Uzumaki, Himawari."

"O prazer foi nosso", a mãe de Boruto apressou-se a responder, sorrindo em sua direção. Naruto curvou a cabeça levemente, tão rígido que parecia doloroso, e se manteve calado.

"Boruto, você deveria trazer a Sarada para jantar conosco qualquer dia", Hinata disse repentinamente. Ela direcionou seu olhar caloroso para a companhia dele. "Nós amaríamos te receber, Sarada". Ao lado dela, seu marido estremeceu como se tivesse sido picado por uma agulha.

"Sim, seria divertido!" Himawari a apoiou entusiasticamente.

"Ah, claro, em algum momento", Boruto murmurou. Ele sabia que sua mãe seria educada e gentil com Sarada — ele não achava que Hinata estava particularmente interessada na contenda Uzumaki-Uchiha, e mesmo se ela estivesse, ela era legal demais para descontar isso em sua colega de classe — mas ele não esperava que ela fosse tão abertamente receptiva tão rápido. Boruto não estava inteiramente certo de como se sentir sobre isso, especialmente com seu pai também de pé ali, fazendo um terrível trabalho em esconder seu descontentamento.

"Eu adoraria". O tom de Sarada era confiante e firme — sua configuração padrão — e Boruto notou que ela estava olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu pai enquanto falava — fazendo pressão direta, o desafiando a se objetar. Naturalmente, ele não o fez; e Boruto tinha certeza que ninguém o faria quando confrontado com o desafiador olhar Uchiha. Assistindo Naruto Uzumaki olhar para longe e se manter calado — e este era um homem que era conhecido por fechar seus negócios simplesmente não se calando ou recuando — Boruto imaginou se Sarada poderia ensiná-lo uma coisa ou duas sobre desafiar autoridade, apesar dele sempre ter se orgulhado de sua habilidade naquela área (e que historicamente ele a considerasse como uma espécie de CDF).

Com isso, o par se afastou, Boruto os guiando até o outro lado do cômodo, até eles pararem e fingirem examinar outra pintura na parede. Sarada olhou significativamente para suas mãos, ainda unidas, e ele apressadamente a soltou.

"Desculpe por aquilo", ele disse baixo, inclinando sua cabeça na direção dela para que ninguém os escutasse. "Meu pai, quero dizer. Eu não acho que ele pretendia ter sido rude daquele jeito com você; ele apenas… é péssimo com boas maneiras, especialmente quando pego de surpresa."

"Pelo quê você está se desculpando? Depois de tudo que ouvi e vi do seu pai no passado, foi um pouco decepcionante, para ser honesta. Eu estava esperando uma reação mais extrema", ela disse, acompanhando seu tom calmo e franzindo a testa levemente. Boruto supôs que pelos padrões energéticos de Naruto Uzumaki, _tinha_ sido bastante contido. "Eu já ouvi coisas piores do meu pai."

Se sentindo um pouco mal por Sarada, e fazendo uma careta com a sugestão da fala dela sobre o que _ele_ teria que passar quando falasse com o pai dela, Boruto quase deixou passar o último comentário dela. "Além disso, sua mãe foi muito legal."

"Ela foi", ele reconheceu prontamente. "Quero dizer, ela é o tipo de pessoa que iria ser legal com você mesmo que te odiasse, mas eu acho que ela realmente gostou de você. Himawari também. Vocês duas se deram bem imediatamente."

"Bem, qualquer um que goste de tirar sarro de você é alguém com quem que posso me dar bem", Sarada o disse com um sorriso.

"É, eu percebi!", foi a irritada resposta dele, mas quando ela o ignorou para observar a pintura à frente dos dois, ele se viu de frente ao mesmo problema que vinha tendo a noite inteira: Ser incapaz de controlar apropriadamente seu aborrecimento. "Então, missão cumprida por esta noite então, eu acho."

"Não fique complacente", ela advertiu. "Isso só significa que é hora de planejar nosso próximo passo."

Boruto descobriu que estava, de certa forma, ansioso por isso.

* * *

 **N/T:** Ó quem voltooou, pra sacanagem!

Um mês certinho, hein pessoal? Mas tenho quase certeza que o próximo sai mais rápido, peguei um ritmo legal agora. É aquilo, eu tardo, mas não falho.

Agora me digam, quem achou que Sasuke e Naruto iriam descobrir o plano tão cedo? kkk O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com Boruto e Sarada agora? Quando os refrescos irão chegar? Me contem suas teorias, o que estão achando, algum erro que deixei passar etc

Vou dar um pequeno spoiler para vocês, pra tentar me redimir pelo atraso :)

No próximo capítulo... Boruto e Sakura interagem! Onde será que isso vai dar? Façam suas apostas! Até mais, pessoal :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. _Rebellious Business_ pertence à Lutralutra (id: 1318812). Eu só possuo a tradução/adaptação da história

*Capítulo _dedicado à Taty, que mesmo sem conta no site veio me cobrar capítulo novo, o que me deu o gás que eu precisava. Muito obrigada por acompanhar a história :)_

* * *

Negócios Rebeldes

Capítulo 5

* * *

Depois da exposição de arte, o próximo lugar estratégico selecionado para a Operação Irrita Pai, como Boruto o apelidara carinhosa uma vez, também tinha uma conexão acadêmica: Uma conferência médica de fim de semana na Universidade de Konoha. A ideia era de Mitsuki, que havia informado Boruto e Sarada que ele estava indo para a conferência para ajudar a apresentar a última pesquisa de Orochimaru. Isso lembrou a Sarada que sua mãe, que era Cirurgiã-Chefe do movimentado Hospital Central de Konoha, também havia sido convidada para dar uma palestra sobre algumas de suas pioneiras técnicas. Sasuke estava fora da cidade mais uma vez — nenhuma novidade —, mas Sarada sabia que outra maneira efetiva de provocá-lo era atingindo sua mãe primeiro, que então reportaria o acontecimento a ele. (Na maioria das vezes Sarada suspeitava que as intervenções de sua mãe eram a única razão pela qual ele sabia alguma coisa sobre sua vida, de qualquer forma). E embora sua mãe pudesse achar difícil acreditar que ela estaria interessada em palestras médicas, ela poderia dizer que estava ali para apoiar um amigo, já que Mitsuki estava participando.

Depois de uma pequena discussão sobre ter que passar um dia de verão perfeitamente agradável confinado dentro de uma conferência chata, Boruto concordou com o plano.

E foi assim que eles acabaram na multidão de pessoas que circulavam pelo saguão do prédio de Ciência da Universidade de Konoha antes do painel do sábado de manhã, conversando com seus colegas de academia ou profissionais da área médica (ou no caso de Boruto e Sarada, escorados num canto, procurando Sakura Uchiha com os olhos enquanto se serviam com café e petiscos).

"Tente não dormir enquanto está conversando com minha mãe, tudo bem?" Sarada disse, olhando criticamente o modo como Boruto estava encurvado contra a parede, olhos azuis opacos e semicerrados, bocejando e agindo como se erguer uma xícara de café de plástico para seus lábios fosse um feito heróico.

"Ei, não é culpa minha que você me fez acordar às sete horas de um sábado", ele respondeu, sem fazer nenhum esforço para despertar.

"Lá está ela!" Sarada sibilou de repente, agarrando o braço de Boruto e puxando-o para o centro da pequena multidão para que eles pudessem interceptar sua mãe. Ele quase cuspiu a boca cheia de café com a sacudida abrupta e tropeçou, engasgando um pouco. Pelo menos a experiência quase sufocante o ajudou a acordar.

Sarada soltou Boruto, lhe dando a chance de se recompor a tempo de uma mulher de aparência profissional vestida em um terninho se virar para vê-los, seus brilhantes olhos verde esmeralda se arregalando. Sakura Uchiha ainda tinha uma beleza impressionante em seus quarenta anos, com seu singular cabelo rosa curto e o sorriso radiante com o qual ela os cumprimentava agora.

"Sarada! E... Boruto?" Ela não escondeu sua surpresa, mas seu sorriso também não desapareceu. Fisicamente, Sarada parecia mais com seu pai, com olhos e cabelos escuros, mas Boruto podia ver semelhanças entre as duas mulheres na forma do rosto e no tipo de ferocidade latente que parecia perdurar ao redor das finas e afiadas das sobrancelhas de Sakura, o que sugeria que a capacidade de intimidação de Sarada não vinha apenas de seu pai.

"Eu não estava esperando ver vocês dois aqui!" Apesar do ar leve e agradável de Sakura, havia um rastro de suspeita naqueles até então benevolentes olhos verdes.

"Oi mãe.", disse Sarada. A proximidade das mulheres era óbvia em seu tom incomumente relaxado e afetuoso. "Um de nossos amigos está apresentando sua pesquisa, então viemos para vê-lo."

"Oh, entendi. É legal da parte de vocês vir apoiá-lo", Sakura observou gentilmente (embora a luz suspeita em seus olhos não tivesse desaparecido completamente). Depois de início assustado, ela parecia ter encarado a presença de Boruto mais naturalmente. "Sobre o que é a pesquisa dele? Talvez eu conheça o projeto."

Percebendo de repente que nem sabia isso, Sarada olhou para Boruto, que não sabia de muito mais. "Hum… Eu não tenho certeza", ele admitiu. "Alguma coisa sobre regeneração de tecidos, eu acho? Mitsuki — nosso amigo — não fala muito sobre. Eu acho que o professor dele, Orochimaru, tem políticas restritas sobre manter os detalhes da pesquisa em segredo até que estejam prontos para lançá-los publicamente."

"Ele trabalha com o Orochimaru?" Sakura pressionou seus lábios um contra o outro, mas preferiu substituir outro comentário por um "Hum" murmurado. Sarada lembrou que sua mãe estava entre os experts em medicina que contestaram alguns dos métodos de Orochimaru por razões éticas. Ela pensou que Sakura poderia até ter persuadido seu pai a não entrar numa parceria de negócios com o pesquisador.

"Sim, o que é que tem?" Boruto perguntou sem rodeios, beirando a grosseria. Ele havia percebido o julgamento implícito de Sakura, e foi rápido em interferir onde poderia haver existir uma necessidade de defender Mitsuki. Sarada tinha que respeitar o senso de lealdade dele.

Mas Sakura não estava intimidada ou ofendida. "Nada em específico.", ela respondeu suavemente. "Eu só estava lembrando de alguns problemas que o Professor Orochimaru teve no passado com conselhos de ética em pesquisa. Mas ouvi dizer que ele se tornou mais complacente esses dias. E ele é inegavelmente brilhante, então tenho certeza que seu amigo está aprendendo muito com ele."

"É, Mitsuki parece gostar bastante." Boruto disse mais agradavelmente, satisfeito que a mãe de Sarada não estava prestes a caluniar seu amigo.

A mulher mais velha deu a ambos um longo olhar avaliador antes de sorrir sinceramente mais uma vez. "Vocês sabem, eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas estou muito feliz em ver vocês dois se dando bem. Sarada, eu venho dizendo ao seu pai por anos que ele precisa diminuir essa rivalidade ridícula com o _seu_ pai" — ela apontou para Boruto — "mas sem sucesso. Isso passou completamente dos limites. Mas vendo que vocês dois são capazes de enxergar além disso… Bem, isso é tudo que podemos pedir à próxima geração, não é? — que não cometam os mesmos erros que nós cometemos. Me faz ficar esperançosa pelo futuro."

Boruto não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, um pouco tocado pelo sincero, porém um pouco equivocado, sentimento sobre si. Ele esperou que Sarada respondesse, mas, para sua surpresa, ela estava estranhamente olhando para o chão, sem expressão. Por que ele estava conduzindo a conversa quando aquela era a mãe _dela_? Ainda assim, ele tomou a frente, dizendo sem jeito: "Não é grande coisa. Estamos apenas, você sabe, saindo."

Sakura riu, um som alegre que pareceu permanecer no ar por alguns momentos, mesmo depois de ter sido interrompido, aquecendo o quarto ao seu redor. "Boruto, que coisa maravilhosa de se dizer. Uma Uchiha e um Uzumaki saindo, admitindo isso, e chamando isso de não ser grande coisa? Isso é o que tem de tão incrível nisso."

Sarada conseguiu oferecer a sua mãe um sorriso fraco antes de quase bater de lado em Boruto quando alguém passou por trás dela e a empurrou acidentalmente. Ele estendeu a mão para segurá-la em reflexo, mas ela recuperou o equilíbrio sozinha. Recompondo-se e garantindo aos dois que estava bem, ela olhou para a agitação repentina das pessoas: "Parece que o auditório está aberto agora. Deveríamos entrar.", ela apontou rapidamente.

"Essa é a minha deixa - meu painel é o primeiro.", Sakura concordou alegremente. "Acho que verei vocês dois na platéia, então. Desejem-me sorte!" Com um aceno bem-humorado, ela se virou para seguir a onda de pessoas até o auditório. Os dois jovens começaram a se mover mais devagar na mesma direção.

"Entããão..." comentou Boruto, sua expressão numa mistura elaborada de entretido, perturbado, confuso e possivelmente lisonjeado, "Eu não sei sobre seu pai, mas parece que se você quisesse irritar sua _mãe_ , você deveria começar a namorar o Mitsuki. Sou só eu, ou ela meio que gosta da ideia de nós dois juntos?"

"É só você.", Sarada retrucou automaticamente, mas ela estava preocupada demais para realmente morder a isca. Pela primeira vez desde que ela começou este plano, ela se sentiu... _culpada_. Sua mãe, a pessoa que sempre esteve lá para ela, mesmo quando seu pai não estava; e alguém que Sarada procurava por sua integridade e compaixão, pensou que estava fazendo algo bom e nobre, estendendo a mão além de preconceitos mesquinhos. Na verdade, ela estava usando as chamas daqueles preconceitos para seus próprios interesses. De repente, a coisa toda lhe pareceu bastante desagradável.

O pensamento a manteve em silêncio e com a testa franzida durante todo o processo de se assentar perto da parte de trás do auditório, Boruto à sua esquerda no final do corredor e Mitsuki caindo suavemente à direita dela depois de encerrar uma conversa com alguns de seus colegas de laboratório. Sua própria apresentação não aconteceria até a tarde, então ele tinha algum tempo para ficar com seus amigos primeiro.

Sarada assistiu distraída enquanto Tsunade Senju, a mentora e chefe de sua mãe, subia ao púpito para fazer um breve discurso. Uma médica condecorada que já tinha passado da idade média de aposentadoria, mas que ainda podia passar por décadas mais jovem do que ela; Tsunade encontrara alguns problemas profissionais ao longo dos anos devido aos seus problemas com bebidas e apostas levemente fora do controle, mas foi dito que mesmo bêbada, ela ainda era uma das melhores cirurgiões de trauma do mundo, e sua liderança natural e comportamento a tornavam uma escolha adequada para a direção executiva do Hospital Central de Konoha. Quaisquer que fossem seus defeitos, Tsunade era profundamente respeitada e amada por sua protegida Sakura, e até mesmo cuidara de uma jovem Sarada de vez em quando.

Sarada sabia que era rude falar durante o discurso de outra pessoa, mas estava tão perturbada por seus pensamentos recentes que mal podia esperar. Ela se virou para Boruto e sussurrou: "Você acha que isso é... errado?"

Ele parecia surpreso que ela de todas as pessoas iria interromper uma palestra assim, mas sussurrou de volta: "O que é _isso_? E errado como?"

"Nosso plano. E errado como moralmente errado. A mentira, brincar com a inimizade de nossos pais, que podemos acabar piorando..."

Boruto deu de ombros, sem se incomodar. "Bem, não é exatamente moralmente _certo_ , mas é mentir por uma boa causa, certo? Nossos pais são aqueles que insistem em manter essa coisa de famílias brigando, o que até sua mãe acha que é estúpido, então, no que me diz respeito eles merecem o que estão recebendo. De qualquer forma, é uma pegadinha; é assim que pegadinhas são."

"Não é realmente uma _pegadinha_.", Sarada negou, sentindo de alguma forma que essa categorização banalizava o que estava tentando alcançar. Ela não estava fazendo isso para entretenimento, ela estava fazendo isso para que ela pudesse mostrar um ponto importante para seu pai.

Boruto bufou. "Aceite Sarada, é definitivamente uma pegadinha. Você faz pegadinhas agora. Bem-vinda ao mundo das pegadinhas."

Infelizmente seu bufo foi um pouco alto demais, e Tsunade limpou a garganta, os olhos suspeitosamente fixos na parte de trás do auditório. Sarada e Boruto se calaram e endireitaram-se culpados em seus assentos até que ela começou a falar novamente.

Depois de algumas frases, Boruto se inclinou na direção de Sarada e sussurrou de novo com uma voz provocante e melódica: " _Pegadinha_."

Sarada o lançou um olhar irritado, ao que Boruto respondeu com um sorriso insolente. Ainda assim, ela bufou — silenciosamente — para si mesma numa relutante diversão enquanto desviava o olhar. Ela se sentiu um pouco melhor de alguma forma. Afinal de contas, Boruto sempre tinha conseguido ser um encrenqueiro enquanto ainda era inegavelmente uma boa pessoa, e até mesmo suas pegadinhas mais elaboradas e confusas no ensino médio nunca resultaram em nenhum dano a longo prazo para ninguém.

Muito cedo, porém, ela estava reconsiderando essa opinião quando se tornou evidente que suas travessuras poderiam causar algum dano a longo prazo em sua sanidade. Durante toda a apresentação monótona do primeiro painelista, ele tirou algumas tiras de papel do crachá (todos os participantes da conferência receberam um), enrolando-as em pequenas bolas e jogando-as em Mitsuki. E já que ela estava sentada entre os dois, isso significava que todos os projéteis passavam na frente de seu rosto ou nas costas, e ocasionalmente um deles ricocheteava nela, não que ela recebesse algum tipo de desculpas.

Mitsuki, que provavelmente lidava com esse tipo de bobagem regularmente como colega de quarto de Boruto, estava o ignorando com bastante sucesso. Ele continuou a digitar devagar em seu laptop enquanto ouvia e tomava notas, tirando de vez em quando uma bola de papel do teclado com indiferença graciosa.

Sarada, por outro lado, não tinha essa imunidade acumulada à capacidade aparentemente ilimitada do Uzumaki de incomodar. Depois que mais uma das bolas de papel roçou na nuca dela, ela finalmente disse: "Você poderia parar _por favor_? Você está na universidade, não no jardim de infância. É assim que você é em todas as suas aulas?"

Em sua irritação, ela julgou mal o volume de sua voz, e o apresentador atual a ouviu claramente. O infeliz acadêmico parou no meio de sua sentença e piscou magoado para os espectadores, como se achasse que o comentário poderia ter sido feito para ele. Murmúrios desaprovadores podiam ser ouvidos de alguns outros membros da platéia. Com o rosto queimando, Sarada travou sua mandíbula e olhou rigidamente para a frente.

O jogar de papel cessou depois disso, e por um tempo curto — mas abençoado — Sarada pensou que o incidente tinha pelo menos desencorajado Boruto de qualquer mau comportamento, mas estava apenas na metade da próxima apresentação quando ela olhou e viu que ele estava dormindo, _literalmente dormindo_ , na mesa. Sua cabeça estava descansando nos braços, e ele estava inalando e expirando firmemente, parecendo que ia começar a roncar a qualquer momento — ele parecia ser do tipo que roncava. Sarada olhou em volta, encolhendo-se. Ela não queria ser associada a um cara que adormeceu enquanto alguém estava falando em uma conferência profissional!

Ela chamou a atenção de Mitsuki e acenou impaciente para Boruto com um olhar que dizia: _Faça alguma coisa!_

A resposta do jovem de olhos dourados foi meramente erguer a cabeça, imperturbável, e dar a ela um inocente _Fazer o quê?_ olhar de volta, antes de voltar para suas anotações.

Talvez Mitsuki não tivesse neurônios suficientes em seu cérebro para sentir constrangimento ou indignação — isso certamente explicaria muito sobre sua disposição de ser amigo de Boruto —, mas Sarada não tinha tanta sorte. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ela cuidadosamente estendeu o pé esquerdo e gentilmente chutou a perna da cadeira de Boruto, mas tudo o que provocou dele foi um grunhido baixo. Então ela chutou de novo, mais forte desta vez. Talvez um pouco forte _demais_ , porque a cadeira tombou completamente, jogando Boruto no chão no corredor com um barulho e um grito meio acordado que ecoaram ensurdecedoramente na sala de aula. As cabeças de todos se viraram na direção dele e o apresentador parou de falar.

Chocada e com um pouco de remorso pela queda, Sarada estendeu a mão para oferecer a Boruto uma mão enquanto ele se levantava lentamente, esfregando o braço no qual ele havia caído em cima e a atirando um olhar chocado. Mas então Sarada voltou seu olhar rapidamente para o palco, onde o rápido e zangado clique dos saltos indicava o retorno de Tsunade ao púpito, onde a mulher empurrou o apresentador para o lado, puxou o microfone para si e gritou: "SARADA UCHIHA!"

Sarada corou até os dedos dos pés, mortificada por ter sido chamada pelo nome, e Boruto riu, apenas para ser prontamente silenciado quando a temível chefe do hospital acrescentou, vívida: " _E o pirralho loiro ao lado dela!_ " Ele empalideceu.

"Eu acho que falo por todos aqui quando digo que já tive o suficiente de suas disruptivas, juvenis palhaçadas." Tsunade trovejou furiosamente, sua voz soando como um decreto real enquanto seu olhar disparava através da sala na direção deles com a força de um míssil em alta velocidade. "Eu vi crianças em idade pré-escolar com catapora que se comportaram melhor do que vocês brincalhões! Se vocês não podem _calar a boca_ , _sentarem_ e _ouvirem_ , o que vocês provaram que obviamente não podem, então vocês podem ir embora. Quer dizer, caiam FORA desse auditório!"

Paralisados em descrença e humilhação, eles se sentaram atordoados em seus assentos (bem, Boruto em apenas metade em seu assento) até que ela gritou: "Eu disse AGORA! Movam suas bundas!"

Tsunade tinha um temperamento que claramente não deveria ser confrontado, e Boruto e Sarada se levantaram sem palavras, saindo de cabeças baixas. Sarada teve um vislumbre do rosto de sua mãe quando saiu — como membro do painel atual que estava agendada para acontecer em breve, Sakura estava sentada no palco de frente para o público — e sentiu sua vergonha aumentar diante do puro choque escrito ali. Pelo bem de sua mãe, ela esperava que ninguém na platéia fizesse a conexão entre os dois nomes Uchiha.

Assim que as portas do auditório se fecharam atrás deles, Sarada explodiu em Boruto. " _Qual é o seu problema?!_ Como você _se atreve_ a fazer uma cena como aquela? Eu nunca fiquei tão envergonhada na minha vida!"

Ele imediatamente se defendeu: "Como _eu_ ouso fazer uma cena? Foi você quem _chutou_ minha cadeira!"

"Porque você estava dormindo no meio da conversa de outra pessoa! Mesmo para você, isso é incrivelmente rude e desrespeitoso!"

"Não tão rude e desrespeitoso quanto interromper a apresentação de alguém com um ato de violência não provocado!"

"Por favor, _não provocado_? Continue assim e eu vou te mostrar como um ato de violência _de verdade_ se parece! Eu não posso acreditar que você nos deixou ser publicamente humilhados assim. Se alguém filmou e isso acabar no YouTube ou algo assim, você está morto—"

"Oh, eu espero que sim, já é hora das pessoas conhecerem a verdadeira Sarada Uchiha que você está sempre escondendo por trás da sua atuação de Senhorita Perfeita—"

Os dois pararam, os rostos tão próximos que puderam sentir a respiração quente um do outro, quando de repente perceberam que ainda tinham público: dois estudantes voluntários ocupando a mesa de inscrição da conferência a poucos metros de distância, olhando boquiabertos para eles.

Sarada rangeu os dentes. Já eram _duas_ humilhações públicas em uma manhã.

"Talvez devêssemos levar essa discussão para o lado de fora?"

A suave sugestão feita por Mitsuki fez os dois pularem, pois nenhum deles havia percebido que ele havia os seguido para fora do auditório. Sorrindo agradavelmente como se não tivesse acabado de testemunhar uma troca de gritos enfurecidos, Mitsuki gentilmente conduziu os dois pelo saguão para fora do prédio.

A curta caminhada e o ar fresco do lado de fora ajudaram a acalmar um pouco dos ânimos entre eles, e quando pararam em frente à entrada principal, a intenção de matar presente havia diminuído drasticamente. O suficiente para Boruto ignorar Sarada quando ele se virou para seu colega de quarto e disse, mais ou menos calmamente, ainda em um tom rosnado: "Ei, Mitsuki, eu agradeço a solidariedade e tudo, mas você não tinha que sair com a gente. A mulher assustadora não _te_ expulsou e, além disso, você nem apresentou suas coisas ainda."

"Oh, eu voltarei depois.", assegurou Mitsuki. "Por enquanto, estou achando observar vocês dois bem mais divertido e esclarecedor do que qualquer coisa sendo dita lá." Ele piscou serenamente quando seu amigo olhou para ele.

"Esqueça o que eu disse sobre solidariedade.", resmungou Boruto. "Você me colocou nessa coisa toda só para ter mais oportunidades de rir de mim, não é?"

"Nem um pouco." Mitsuki negou inocentemente, mas o tom de diversão evidente em seu sorriso sugeriu que aquilo ao menos tinha sido definitivamente um bônus inesperado.

De repente, Boruto percebeu que Sarada não estava mais tentando participar da conversa, e olhou em volta para ver que ela havia se sentado nas escadas que iam até a entrada, curvada com o rosto nas mãos, os ombros tremendo. Ele trocou olhares alarmados com Mitsuki, a irritação com ela passando rapidamente para uma repreensão interna. Boruto não podia negar que sentia uma certa quantidade de prazer em irritar Sarada, mas ele nunca quis ir tão longe a ponto de realmente fazê-la chorar. Ele a acusou antes de agir como uma garotinha perfeita, mas o fato era que Sarada agia de maneira tão firme e tinha sido tão ousada com esse plano que ele quase se esquecera de que ela estava acostumada a ser a garota de ouro. Naturalmente, ela não seria capaz de se livrar de repreensões do jeito que um encrenqueiro por toda a vida como ele poderia agora.

Bem, graças a Himawari, pelo menos não era como se ele nunca tivesse consolado uma garota chorando antes. Boruto se aproximou dela hesitante, se agachando no degrau abaixo enquanto tentava espiar seu rosto.

"Sarada, ei, qual é, não é tão ruim assim", ele persuadiu. "Todo mundo terá esquecido tudo em cinco minutos, e tenho certeza que sua mãe vai te perdoar..."

"Oh, cale a boca", ela o interrompeu trêmula por detrás de suas mãos. "Eu não estou _chorando_ , seu idiota."

Ela então soltou um ruído que era, assim como ela havia dito, claramente não um choro, mas uma _risada_ — uma explosão aguda e alegre de som que parecia surgir de algum lugar lá no fundo. Boruto balançou de volta em seus calcanhares, chocado.

"Você está... bem?" Era tudo o que ele conseguia pensar em dizer.

"Estou bem.", Sarada disse, se acalmando o suficiente para baixar as mãos. "É só que... minha vida se tornou tão ridícula desde que começamos tudo isso. Faz apenas algumas semanas, mas com todas as coisas absurdas que tenho feito, é como se eu nem fosse mais a mesma pessoa."

"Nós.", Boruto corrigiu, sem saber por que ele se sentia obrigado a enfatizar isso, mas ele fez. "Todas as coisas absurdas que _nós_ temos feito. Você não está fazendo isso sozinha, sabe."

"Acredite em mim, eu sei.", Sarada assegurou, dando a Boruto um olhar estranho que ele poderia ter dito era quase de afeição, se ele não a conhecesse bem. " _Você_ é a razão pela qual acabamos de levar gritos em público e expulsos de uma conferência, afinal. O olhar no rosto da minha mãe... o rosto de Tsunade... seu rosto quando ela te chamou de 'pirralho loiro'... o rosto de _todo mundo_... foi só ..." Ela balançou a cabeça, perdida pelas palavras e ainda tremendo enquanto lutava contra outra onda de riso.

Quando Sarada percebeu que Boruto ainda estava olhando para ela meio preocupado, e nem mesmo se opondo a ela colocar toda a culpa nele desta vez, ela retrucou: "Relaxe, eu só estava _rindo_. Eu não estou ficando louca ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Isso é o que todas as pessoas loucas dizem.", Boruto pontuou, mas deu um sorriso em troca e riu com remorso. "Minhas brincadeiras levaram a alguns momentos bastante espetaculares, mas tenho que admitir, até mesmo para mim isso foi memorável." _Principalmente porque eu envolvi Sarada Uchiha nisso também_ , ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Convencido de que ela não estava tendo um colapso, Boruto se sentou nos degraus ao lado dela, e Mitsuki se juntou a eles depois de um instante, se sentando no outro lado de Sarada.

O jeito como os três estavam sentados causou uma onda de déjà vu. "Se vocês começarem a jogar papel de novo...", Sarada começou a avisar severamente, mas não conseguiu nem terminar sua própria ameaça antes de rir de novo.

Boruto riu também, cutucando o ombro dela de leve. "De jeito nenhum. Antes eu só fui empurrado da minha cadeira; desta vez eu poderia ser empurrado pelas escadas. E você sabe o que seria _realmente_ embaraçoso? Morrer desse jeito."

"É improvável que você morra", observou Mitsuki, otimista. "Afinal, há uma sala cheia de médicos especialistas a apenas dois minutos de distância."

Sarada revirou os olhos, se recostando no degrau com um pequeno suspiro. "Bem, pelo menos minha mãe tem algo concreto para contar ao meu pai sobre nós agora. Se isso não instigar o interesse dele, eu não sei o que o fará."

"Olhe só, você está começando a pegar o jeito da pegadinha! Não pense nisso como humilhação pública, pense nisso como um progresso.", aconselhou Boruto, sorrindo orgulhosamente como se ela fosse sua estudante prodígio.

Sarada o concedeu um sorriso divertido, mas rapidamente mudou para um olhar ameaçador o suficiente para rivalizar com o olhar de Tsunade. "Você sabe que se eu descobrir que alguém colocou um clipe no YouTube com nós sendo expulsos, você ainda está morto."

* * *

 **N/T:** Gente, MIL PERDÕES. Eu realmente me perdi aqui. Peguei um freela, vou trabalhar em outro evento, terminei um namoro de mais de três anos, comecei a escrever uma fic kkkk Enfim, minha vida tá meio louca agora. Mas como eu já disse antes, desse projeto eu não largo. Essa história não será abandonada, ok? Eu tardo mas não falho. E podem vir me cobrar nos comentários porque isso motiva e MUITO!

Enfim, sobre a história, a Lutralutra diz que essa é uma fase onde ela se diverte colocando BoruSara nas situações mais engraçadas que ela consegue pensar, tudo pensando no desenvolvimento do relacionamento dos dois. O que acharam? Me contem o que acham, certo? Beijos e até a próxima (que eu espero não demorar para trazer)


End file.
